Zostań
by Atris-12
Summary: O Watsonie i Holmesie. Detektyw często wplątuje siebie i przyjaciela w niebezpieczeństwo. Garść zagadek, parring Watson/Holmes. Miłego czytania. Przeczytałeś? Zostaw komentarz :D
1. Chapter 1

_Pierwszy mój twór wrzucony na fanficiton. Nie, żeby było to w jakiś sposób długie. Przewidziana część druga. Miłego czytania._

* * *

Ostatnimi czasy wplątani byliśmy w pewną zawiłą sprawę. Stała się ona bardzo niebezpieczna, a choć rozwiązaliśmy zagadkę, Holmes za punkt honoru powziął sobie ująć przestępcę. Pozostawał on od jakiegoś czasu nieuchwytny, ze wszystkich pułapek mego towarzysza zręcznie się wymykał. Holmes uznał, że trafił na sprytnego i siebie godnego przeciwnika.

Zatrzymaliśmy się tedy w hotelu Horton w Devonshire, gdzie zastawiona miała być kolejna pułapka. Holmes właśnie usiadł w fotelu, rozpalił fajkę, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do środka wpadła przerażona pokojówka. Odruchowo przebiegła cały pokój i skuliła się przy kominku. Tuż za nią do salonu wszedł mężczyzna młody, dobrze zbudowany i nienagannie ubrany. Starym rewolwerem celował we mnie, ale to na Holmesa patrzył pewnie, z niepokojącą hardością we wzroku. Zadowolenie aż biło z jego twarzy. Spojrzał na mnie nieco przepraszająco.

- Tu nie o ciebie chodzi Watsonie, przecież dobrze o tym wiesz – przyznał, a tuż po tych słowach wystrzelił. Reszta działa się już w zwolnionym tempie. Widziałem szybującą w moją stronę kulkę, która zagłębiła się w moją pierś, opadłem na podłogę, czułem, że bok boli mnie przeraźliwie. Jęknąłem. Dopadł do mnie Holmes, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, jego reakcja mnie sparaliżowała. Nigdy nie widziałem go tak przerażonego. Jego smukłe ręce wsunęły się pod mój płaszcz, długie palce natrafiły na ranę. Wzrok nieco mu złagodniał, ale jednocześnie zauważyłem niezachwianą pewność i mocne pragnienie, gdzieś głęboko w jego oczach. Odwrócił się do przeciwnika. Ten nacisnął spust. Wystrzału nie było. W tej samej sekundzie Holmes wytrącił mu z ręki broń.

Dalszy brak szczegółów tłumaczę sobie zamroczeniem z powodu odniesionej rany, może upływem krwi... jednakże widząc, że złoczyńca wyciąga nóż, wiedziałem, iż muszę działać. Drżącą, mdlejącą ręką sięgnąłem po swój rewolwer, który od miesiąca dla bezpieczeństwa nosiłem w płaszczu. Bez ostrzeżenia strzeliłem w plecy napastnika. Niehonorowo, bez uczciwej walki, ale, na Boga, on stał z nożem w ręku nad Holmesem!

Obraz rozmazywał mi się przed oczami, zaległa na nich jakaś dziwna mgła, ale widziałem mojego przyjaciela, patrzącego wpierw na pokonanego napastnika, a następnie na mnie. Powiedział coś do pokojówki, która, skulona i drżąca ze strachu przyglądała się walce z kąta, a ona pobiegła do drzwi. Holmes przyklęknął tuż obok mnie i poklepał po policzku, najwyraźniej zauważając moją wiszącą na włosku przytomność.

- Mój drogi, na miłość boską, zostań ze mną – wyszeptał, kurczowo ściskając moją dłoń i usilnie nie pozwalając mi usnąć. Już miałem mu powiedzieć, że nigdzie się nie wybieram, lecz nie mogłem poruszyć ustami. Było mi przeraźliwie zimno, ledwo słyszałem jego drżący głos. Jego troska... dla tego tonu i zachowania, przestępcy mogliby strzelać do mnie każdego dnia. Powieki same mi opadły, pogrążałem się w ciemności, ale po raz kolejny słowa Holmesa przywołały mnie do przytomności. Trzymałem się świadomości kurczowo, za wszelką cenę chciałem pozostać przy nim, skoro o to prosił.

Do pokoju ktoś wbiegł, drewniana podłoga nieco uginała się pod ciężarem gościa. Słyszałem głos mego przyjaciela, wypowiadał się szybko i głośno, najwyraźniej czegoś żądał. Osoba wyszła z pomieszczenia. Zapadła cisza, przecinał ją mój chrapliwy oddech, nie mogłem zaczerpnąć powietrza tak, aby wypełnić płuca całkowicie. Lewą ręką, tą, której Holmes nie trzymał, rozpocząłem poszukiwania rany. Wyglądało na to, że szczęście mi sprzyjało, kulka zaledwie musnęła moje żebro, ominęła wszystkie narządy. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, jednocześnie krzywiąc się z bólu. Dłoń mojego przyjaciela zacisnęła się na mojej jeszcze mocniej, przyszło mi na myśl, że stracił nieco panowanie nad swoją siłą, co świadczyło o jego wzburzeniu i strachu.

Gdy ponownie skrzywiłem się i jęknąłem, Holmes zaproponował mi morfinę.

- Nie, lekarz... – zdołałem wydyszeć. Towarzysz zacisnął powieki i pochylił się nade mną. Świadomość po raz kolejny zaczęła płatać mi figle, spadałem właśnie w czarny wir, czułem, jak zamykają mi się oczy, ledwo słyszałem głos Holmesa, który tak dzielnie utrzymywał mnie na powierzchni.

- Watson, nie zostawiaj mnie, mój drogi, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę – powtarzał ciągle jak modlitwę, czy jakieś zaklęcie. Przycisnął palce do mojej rany, próbując zatamować krwawienie. Ostatnim wysiłkiem umysłu wybiłem się na powierzchnię świadomości, powieki nie pozwoliły się podnieść. Poczułem na ustach jakieś nieokreślone ciepło, coś miękkiego napierało na nie delikatnie. Usłyszałem odległy odgłos kroków i pozwoliłem ponieść się prądowi, napierającemu na mnie od chwili strzału.


	2. Chapter 2

_A tak, druga część, nie taka, jak miała wyglądać. Pozostawia mi duże pole do popisu, ale nad trzecią jednak się zastanowię :D_

* * *

Patrząc na tamte niemiłe wydarzenia z perspektywy kilku tygodni odczuwam jedynie pewną ulgę, że pościg został pomyślnie zakończony, a ja wyszedłem cało z tej opresji. Holmes opiekował się mną doskonale odkąd wróciłem do domu ze szpitala. Na szczęście nic poważnego się nie stało, jedynie utrata krwi była tu problemem. Mój przyjaciel nic nie zmienił się od przeżytej przygody, może nieco ostrożniej wybierał kryjówki, nie pozwoliłby by miały powtórzyć się tamte chwile.

Także w jego sposobie bycia nie zauważyłem żadnych wyraźnych zmian, często pełny entuzjazmu człowiek, w sile wieku, potrafił rezygnować z życia, by pogrążyć się w oparach tytoniu, wylegując się w jednym z naszych ukochanych foteli. Na tym polu postępował od zawsze tak samo. Jedyną rzeczą, która mnie w nim zdziwiła, były, poniekąd ukradkowe, spojrzenia, rzucane co jakiś czas w moją stronę. Wcześniej ich nie widziałem. Być może faktycznie ich nie było.

Dlaczego Sherlock Holmes zarzucał mnie spojrzeniami? Dlaczego przez jego twarz przebiegał wtedy dziwny, nieokreślony cień?

***

Nie mogłem powiedzieć, żeby mi czegoś brakowało. Siedzieliśmy we dwóch w naszych czerwonych fotelach, ja zaczytany w jakiejś książce, Holmes bezwiednie przeciągający smyczkiem po strunach skrzypiec, wydający nieokreślone, nieco drażniące i irytujące dźwięki. Patrzył przy tym w ścianę niewidzącym wzrokiem, co dziwnie mnie denerwowało i automatycznie przykuwało moją uwagę. Nigdy wcześniej mój przyjaciel nie popadał w taką melancholię.

Wspominając lata spędzone wraz z Holmesem na badaniu jego błyskotliwości i nieprzeciętnej spostrzegawczości, sam spróbowałem odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji. Analiza tej niemalże niewidocznej zmiany zajęła mi sama w sobie jedynie chwilę.

_Od kiedy tak się zachowywał?_

Od kilku tygodni.

_Ilu tygodni?_

Odkąd powróciłem na Baker Street.

_Wcześniej nic podobnego się nie zdarzyło?_

Nic tak niezwykłego.

_Czyli odkąd wróciłeś. Co się zmieniło?_

Omal nie umarłem.

_Co się zmieniło?_

Może mnie w jakiś sposób pilnuje? Może upewnia się, iż naprawdę żyje?

_Co się zmieniło? _

Nawet głos w mojej głowie wydawał się nieco zniecierpliwiony całą tą sytuacją, namolnie powtarzał jedno pytanie. Dokładnie jak Holmes swoją prośbę, gdy leżałem na podłodze, nie mogąc zaczerpnąć oddechu. Oddech. Tak! _Oddech..._

***

- Holmes? – Jego spojrzenie wciąż ślizgało się po ścianie, meblach, skrzypcach, patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie w moją stronę. Widać było, że głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Powtórzyłem jego nazwisko, dotykając przy tym lekko jego ramienia. Poruszył się gwałtownie w fotelu, próbując jak najdalej odsunąć się ode mnie. Ten odruchowy czyn nie zaskoczył mnie. Zagadka była rozwiązana.

Rozsiadłem się wygodnie w fotelu, obserwując uważnie, jak Holmes odkłada skrzypce i smyczek na bok. Poczekałem, aż też usiądzie. Chwilę jeszcze patrzyłem na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Mój drogi, wiem, że coś ci chodzi po głowie, ale za nic nie mogę wyświetlić co. Powiesz mi, zanim stępie sobie żart i przyznam się, że na nic są moje sztuczki przy twoim milczeniu? – spytał wesoło, ale uśmiech, którym mnie obdarzył (ten olśniewający, Holmesowi uśmiech, który tak rzadko widuję) nie sięgnął tej głębi smutku i studni tajemniczości, jaką były jego oczy.

- Jeszcze cię o to nie pytałem, a wiesz jak pilnuję dokładności moich dzienników...

- Tak, tak Watsonie, wiem i zapewne wszyscy wiedzą, włącznie z tymi niewdzięcznymi przestępcami, którzy nie mają pojęcia jak sławnymi ich uczyniłeś – skomentował, machając pobłażliwie ręką. – Przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

- Jak on nas znalazł? Dlaczego nas znalazł? Porwał się na nas z bronią, strzelał wpierw do mnie, choć to ty jesteś niebezpieczniejszy. Nie rozumiem ani jednego jego wyboru.

- Mój kochany Watsonie, zapomniałem, że to, co jest całkiem oczywiste dla mnie, nie musi być takie i dla ciebie. Przepraszam cię, gdybym pamiętał, wyjaśniłbym ci sprawę dużo wcześniej.

Otóż widzisz, nie on pierwszy całkowicie stracił głowę. Choć na początku pościgu nie wątpiłem, że będzie on długi i żmudny, o tyle okazało się, że ścigamy zawodnika o słabych nerwach, który po pierwszych dwóch pułapkach zaczął powoli plątać się coraz bardziej w moją sieć.

Na granicy z Devonshire był już u skraju sił, ostatnia nasza pętla zostawiła na jego szyi głęboki ślad, całkowicie stracił wtedy głowę. Szczerze mówiąc, nie przewidziałem tego jego wyskoku. Właśnie dlatego zagroziło nam takie niebezpieczeństwo. Zagroziło tobie... uwierz, więcej do tego nie dopuszczę – powiedział głośniej, jego oczy miotały gromy.

- Tego dnia Lestrade doniósł mi, że Breed złapał pociąg do Londynu. Nie wierzyłem w to ani minutę, co nie zmieniło faktu, że byłem pewien, iż jesteśmy bezpieczni. Usiadłem na fotelu, pragnąc skupić się na sieci, którą zarzuciłem, lecz, jak sam doskonale pamiętasz, do naszego pokoju wparował niezapowiedziany gość. Zaskoczył mnie, choć starałem się zachować kamienną twarz. Jednak to, że strzelił w ciebie nie we mnie... – Holmes urwał, to głos zadrżał mu niebezpiecznie, nie chcąc się zdradzić, musiał przerwać opowieść.

- Co ty w ogóle myślałeś sobie, kiedy, zamiast walczyć, przypadłeś do mnie? Chciałeś nas obu zabić? – zapytałem ze zdenerwowaniem, patrząc, jak mój przyjaciel potrząsa głową.

- Rana mogła być śmiertelna. Miałbym wygrać, jednocześnie zostawiając ciebie? Musiałem mieć pewność, że przeżyjesz. Jak mógłbym umrzeć, ze świadomością, iż i ty przeze mnie zginąłeś? Na szczęście nic ci się nie stało. Powierzchowne zadrapanie, a jednak omal się tam nie wykrwawiłeś. Napędziłeś mi mnóstwo strachu, mój drogi – rzucił jeszcze, tym razem nawet w oczach dostrzegłem iskierki radości.

- Posłałeś pokojówkę po lekarza?

- Tak, później przybiegł boy z wiadomością, że najbliższy szpital jest zaledwie kilka minut stąd i że lekarz zaraz powinien być. Modliłem się, by stał tuż koło mnie już wtedy. Mogłeś mieć tak mało czasu, mój drogi. Cóż ja bym zrobił, gdybyś ty wtedy umarł? – spytał, pogrążając się na chwilę w myślach.

- Dzięki tobie przeżyłem – wyznałem. Podniósł na mnie wzrok pełen niedowierzania.

- Nie, Watsonie. Dzięki mnie omal nie zginąłeś – powiedział głośno i podniósł się na nogi. Rozpoczął nerwową wędrówkę po pokoju.

- Gdyby nie twoje słowa, nie byłoby mnie tu dziś.

- Gdyby nie ja, praktykowałbyś spokojnie medycynę.

- Po stokroć wolę codziennie umierać, niżbym miał cię nigdy nie poznać!

- Wolałbym cię nigdy nie poznać, niż patrzeć, jak umierasz choć raz!

Obaj staliśmy na równych nogach, naprzeciw siebie, wykrzykując nasze argumenty. Poniosło i mnie, i jego, ale czyż w końcu nie taki był plan? Jego oczy w końcu wzięły udział w odzwierciedlaniu uczuć, zaskarbiły sobie moją szczerą wdzięczność ukazując troskę, uniesienie i strach. Ten straszny i paraliżujący, jak wtedy, gdy leżałem na podłodze.

- Holmes... – Wyciągnąłem rękę, by dotknąć jego policzka. Uświadomiłem sobie błąd w porę, dłoń opadła na obleczone w satynowy szlafrok ramię. Mój przyjaciel opuścił głowę, odwrócił wzrok, powoli uspokajał się, nie tak to miało wyglądać!

- Po prostu... nigdy nie będę więcej patrzył, jak leżysz na ziemi, lada chwila możesz umrzeć, a ja nie potrafię nic zrobić! Nigdy więcej nie będę patrzył, jak ledwo oddychasz, nie mogąc nawet zacisnąć w pięść swojej dłoni, jak wykrwawiasz się, a ja nadal nic nie mogę zrobić! Jak mógłbym ci pomóc?! Co mógłbym zrobić? – Zabrałem rękę.

- Holmes, mógłbyś po prostu tam być...


	3. Chapter 3

Londyn zamieniał się w wielkie bagno zawsze na początku jesieni. Brudy podłych, ubogich ulic spływały drogami, one same bardziej podobne były do rzek. Kostki brukowe rozjeżdżały się, piasek spomiędzy nich wymywała woda. Deszcz ściekał po dachach, kapał żałośnie na parapety, zacinał w okna, uniemożliwiał jakiekolwiek spacery. Jedynym zajęciem w te ponure dni było wygrzewanie stóp przy kominku, w którym bierwiona nieuchronnie dogasały, a iskry strzelały wesoło, co było całkowitym przeciwieństwem aury na zewnątrz.

Holmes chodził po domu zły, nieco przygaszony, we znaki dawała mu się przedłużająca bezczynność. Całymi dniami siedział głęboko w fotelu, zasnuwając cały salon dymem, nie pozwalając nawet najlżejszemu podmuchowi wiatru wedrzeć się do środka. Uznałem, że pokłócił się najwyraźniej z powietrzem, skoro nie pozwala nikomu nim oddychać.

Pani Hudson, gdy była rozsierdzona, potrafiła kłócić się z moim przyjacielem po kilkanaście razy dziennie. Nie żeby nie przeszkadzało mi jej ciągłe narzekanie i wymijające odpowiedzi Holmesa, ale jednak wolałbym zaznać upragnionego spokoju. Nie było to możliwie przy kapryśnym charakterze detektywa, z którym zdecydowałem się zamieszkać pod jednym dachem. Nie żałuję, ale jednak mogłem trafić na mniej wymagającego towarzysza.

Właśnie doczekałem się kolejnego smętnego i zdecydowanie bardzo irytującego koncertu na skrzypcach, po którym mogłem spodziewać się jedynie, że Holmes pogrąży się znów w tej beznadziejnej melancholii, która nie opuszczała go nawet na krok od przynajmniej tygodnia. Nawet niedawno odniesiona rana zaczynała zwracać się przeciwko mnie, dopingując mego towarzysza w sprawianiu mi bólu. Teraz walczyłem już na dwóch frontach. Fizycznym – owa rana - i psychicznym – apatia Holmesa.

Dzień, w którym Holmes mógł zrobić coś nieodpowiedniego zbliżał się ogromnymi krokami, już widziałem te jego nieodpowiednie i rozmarzone spojrzenia rzucane w stronę mojego, niezbyt dobrze z resztą ukrytego kuferka z przyrządami medycznymi i lekami. Groźne i deprymujące spojrzenia, które mu rzucałem odpierał jedynie takimi przeraźliwie ponurymi i przepraszającymi.

Zaczynałem się denerwować, jeszcze kilka dni, a Holmes się złamie. Na to pozwolić nie mogłem. Dlatego właśnie, kiedy w naszych drzwiach pojawiła się spłoszona kobieta, przyjąłem ją najgościnniej, jak potrafiłem i zaproponowałem jej, aby poczekała na mego przyjaciela kilka minut, bowiem zaraz miał wrócić z niecodziennego spaceru. Była ona wysoka, miała więcej niż pięć i pół stopy wzrostu. Cechowała ją szczupła sylwetka, ostre, wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, oraz ta bijąca w oczy duma, zapewne z nieposzlakowanego drzewa genealogicznego, bądź statusu społecznego. Suknię miała wytworną, nowoczesną, z tego, co się orientowałem, była też zgodna z najnowszymi trendami. Nosiła ją pewnie, doskonale świadoma swojego gustownego i zwracającego uwagę wyglądu. Posiadała także kapelusz, jeden z tych droższych, ogromnych, przewiązanych grubą wstęgą. Torebkę, najpewniej skórzaną, położyła na swoich nogach, trzymała ją swobodnie, oznaczało to, że wie, po co tu przyszła. Jednak wyraz jej twarzy nieco odstręczał mnie w jej wyglądzie. Pewność siebie, tak doskonale wyćwiczoną, zaburzał cień strachu, oczy miała rozbiegane, wrażenie, że na każdy głośniejszy odgłos zerwie się z fotela i ucieknie z krzykiem, nawiedzało mnie nieustannie. Usta ułożone miała w pogardliwy półuśmiech, gdy lustrowała nasz skromny dobytek.

- Doktorze Watson, ufam, że jest pan bardzo miłym i błyskotliwym dżentelmenem, lecz przybyłam tu porozmawiać z tym jakże znanym detektywem, któremu pan tak dzielnie towarzyszy. Niech pan mnie nie zwodzi i powie, czy go dziś zastanę – powiedziała władczym głosem, nie podobało mi się ani jedno jej słowo. Nie podobała mi się też ona sama, kojarzyła się raczej z podstępnym wężem, czającym się gdzieś w trawie, by ukąsić pierwszego napotkanego wędrowca.

Zanim jednak zdążyłem jej odpowiedzieć do salonu wszedł Holmes, jeszcze w płaszczu, butach i kapeluszu. Ten ostatni rzucił z rozmachem na stół. Pani Hudson, która dreptała zaraz za nim, wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk i porwała go, po czym wybiegła z pokoju. Holmes uśmiechnął się pod nosem i szarmancko ukłonił się w stronę siedzącej damy. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się, gdy rzucił okiem na jej twarz.

- Wybaczy pani, ale czy my się przypadkiem nie znamy? – zapytał, całując jej dłoń i opadając na fotel. Jego czoła nie przecinała żadna bruzda, twarz znów przypominała pokerową maskę, z której nie dałoby się wyczytać żadnego nowego spostrzeżenia.

- Przykro mi, lecz muszę przyznać, że widzimy się po raz pierwszy. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, pan Sherlock Holmes? – spytała, emanując pewnością swoich słów.

- Oczywiście, milady de Winter. A jak się ma pani mąż? Widziałem go ostatnio...

- Ja właśnie w tej sprawie, detektywie. Mój mąż został znaleziony nieżyw dzisiejszego ranka – rzuciła szybko, Holmes zmarszczył czoło i zamyślił się.

- Będzie pani tak miła i opowie, co zaszło?

- Naturalnie. Dzisiejszego ranka jak zawsze wstałam wcześniej, codziennie budziłam się przed mężem. Wstawałam wtedy i schodziłam na dół, do jadalni, aby napić się kawy i przeczytać ranne gazety. Jednak dziś, kiedy tylko się obudziłam, poczułam irracjonalny strach. Natychmiast ubrałam mój peniuar i zajrzałam do łazienki, a także wszystkich pokoi na piętrze. Nic nie znalazłam, więc uznałam moje odczucia za urojenia i...

- Używa pani kremu do rąk z rana, milady?

- Ja – wydusiła zbita z pantałyku. – Owszem.

- Czy dziś rano także go pani nałożyła?

- Tak, jak tylko się budzę, od razu z niego korzystam.

- Dobrze, niech więc pani kontynuuje.

- Wtedy poszłam do kuchni, jak zwykle. Około piętnaście minut później usłyszałam kroki w naszej sypialni. Niewątpliwie należały do mojego męża.

- O której obudziła się pani dzisiejszego dnia?

- Sądzę, że było zaledwie kilka minut po ósmej – powiedziała wyniośle, a Holmes pokiwał głową. – Do kuchni weszła służąca, rozmawiałam z nią jakieś pięć minut. Nakazałam jej iść do naszej sypialni i zapytać mego męża, czy już zamierza zejść na śniadanie. Znalazła ona klucz w drzwiach do pokoju i natychmiast zbiegła po mnie na dół. Rozumie pan, służący nie mają prawa wejść do naszej sypialni.

- Kto miał klucze do tych drzwi?

- Ja, mój mąż i właściciel domu, brat męża.

- Czy zauważyła pani, że któregoś z nich brakuje?

- Nie, mam swój klucz zawsze przy sobie. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie mój mąż chowa swój.

- A jego brat?

- Sądzę, że przechowuje go w sejfie, który trzyma w swoim gabinecie.

- Nie słyszała pani żadnych hałasów dochodzących z piętra?

- Absolutnie żadnych.

- Proszę mi opowiedzieć, co zobaczyła pani i zrobiła, gdy weszła do pokoju.

- Drzwi nie były zamknięte na zamek, a na pewno je zamykałam. Klucz nadal można było znaleźć w otworze. W środku, tuż przy łóżku, tak jakby został zaatakowany tuż po wyjściu z niego, leżał mój mąż. Miał zakrwawioną głowę, a gdy sprawdziłam jego puls, nie mogłam go wyczuć. Natychmiast posłałam jednak pokojówkę po lekarza i policję.

- Czy zauważyła pani coś niezwykłego? – spytał Holmes, patrząc na nią tym swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Kobieta nieco zmieszała się.

- Nie, sądzę, że nie.

- Proszę się zastanowić, to bardzo ważne – powiedział spokojnie, a dama poczerwieniała na twarzy. – Nie? Dobrze. W takim razie, niech mi pani powie, dlaczego zgłosiła się pani do mnie?

- Myślałam, że to oczywiste! – rzuciła z oburzeniem. – Mój mąż został dziś rano zamordowany!

- Tak, doskonale to rozumiemy. Ale dlaczego zdecydowała się pani opowiedzieć mi o tym wszystkim. Skoro i tak pani kłamie, może się przyznać także do zabójstwa męża!

- Jak pan śmie! – krzyknęła i gwałtownie wstała.

- Proszę uspokoić się i usiąść. Nie wypada się pani tak unosić – mówił flegmatycznie. Nie poruszył się ani odrobinę, gdy kobieta zamachnęła się na niego. To ja złapałem jej rękę, tuż przed jego twarzą. – Myślę, że wiem o tej sprawie prawie wszystko, brak mi jedynie dowodów i motywu, milady. Dlatego zamierzam udać się do pani domu już teraz.

Kobieta odetchnęła i nakryła twarz po raz kolejny maską.

- Proszę bardzo, panie Holmes. Ale uprzedzam, że i tak pan nic nie znajdzie.


	4. Chapter 4

Kobieta wyszła z domu pierwsza. Szła, nieoglądając się za siebie, i wsiadła do prywatnego powozu, w którym najwyraźniej nie było dla nas miejsca. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Holmes. Zajęliśmy dorożkę, która zajechała pod nasz dom.

- I cóż sądzisz o tej damie, mój drogi Watsonie? – spytał, nieznacznie pochylając się w moim kierunku. Wpatrywał się we mnie przenikliwie, oczekując jakiegoś, zapewne mało błyskotliwego, stwierdzenia.

- Nie uważam, abyś chciał, żebym podzielił się z tobą moimi subiektywnymi spostrzeżeniami – mruknąłem, odwracając wzrok.

- Właśnie o to cię proszę, kochany. Więc co o niej sądzisz?

- Jest... fałszywą kobietą. – W oczach Holmesa błysnęła duma.

- Otóż to. Zachowywała się nerwowo, co poniekąd można było wyjaśnić zabójstwem męża. Ale niektóre jej... wybryki były wprost niepoprawne. Coś jeszcze, Watsonie?

- Hmm... miała białe rękawiczki, które...

- Tak! Były poplamione brązowym kremem! Wspaniale, że to zauważyłeś! – Jego entuzjazm był zaraźliwy.

- Czyżby niecny krem do rąk był sprawcą morderstwa? – zapytałem sarkastycznie, usiłując poskładać sobie fakty i jego podpowiedzi w logiczną całość.

- Oh, mój drogi. Nie! Skądże! Krem jest raczej... świadkiem zbrodni. Nie uważasz, że to pasjonujące? – Holmes ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu.

- Czy będzie to dla ciebie zaskoczeniem, jeśli powiem, że nic nie rozumiem?

- Nie, mój kochany. To zupełnie zrozumiałe. Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie – wyznał i zamyślił się, patrząc przez okno na mijane ulice. Spoglądałem na niego chwilę i sam także pogrążyłem się w myślach i domysłach.

***

- Witam cię, Lestrade. Rozumiem, że to ciebie przydzielono do tej, jakże skomplikowanej, łamigłówki? – Sherlock uścisnął dłoń inspektorowi.

- Jak widać, Holmes. Właśnie miałem do ciebie się wybrać – powiedział. Mój przyjaciel spojrzał na niego bystro, zmarszczył czoło.

- Wybrać się? Do mnie?

- Tak. Nie ma żadnych śladów, nie wiem, co mogło się tutaj stać.

- Wspominałeś o tym może milady de Winter?

- Hmm... możliwe. Na pewno mówiłem o tym Clarensowi. – Holmes pojaśniał na twarzy i rozejrzał się po ogromnym holu.

- Czy możemy przejść na miejsce zbrodni? – spytał i, nie czekając na mnie, czy policję, ruszył pewnie po schodach na górę. Przeszedł korytarzem, pilnie oglądając wszystkie klamki w drzwiach. Uśmiechał się przy tym do siebie i szeptał coś cicho, choć ja, gdy szedłem za nim, nic nie widziałem. W końcu dotarł do pokoju na końcu korytarza. Był otwarty, przy wejściu stał jeden z pracowników Scotland Yardu.

Zamordowany mężczyzna leżał przy łóżku, jak wspomniała pani de Winter. Ułożony był na wznak, na plecach, z rozrzuconymi nogami i rękami. Holmes podszedł do niego ostrożnie, nakazując nam pozostanie przy drzwiach. Nachylił się nad ofiarą, powąchał jej wargi, przeszukał kieszenie jego piżamy i, najwyraźniej nic nie znalazłszy, rozpoczął dokładne oględziny pokoju.

Chwilę przyglądał się dywanowi, kilka minut wędrował w kółko mrucząc pod nosem, a zajrzenie pod łóżko i do szuflad w szafie zajęło mu zaledwie kilkanaście sekund.

- Mam nadzieję, że w tym pokoju wszystko pozostało nienaruszone?

- Oczywiście, Holmes. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu – odpowiedział Lestrade, przyglądając się memu przyjacielowi ciekawie. W drzwiach stanęła pani domu. Obrzuciła pokój wzrokiem.

- Czy skończył pan, detektywie?

- Tak. Myślę, że tak. Zejdziemy do kuchni? Mam do pani jeszcze kilka pytań.

Kobieta skinęła głową i ruszyła w dół po schodach. Idąc za nią, obejrzałem się na Holmesa, lecz ten wciąż stał przy drzwiach pokoju i rozglądał się. Westchnąłem, wzruszyłem nawet ramionami i, by nie ściągać na niego spojrzeń policjantów ze Scotland Yardu i milady de Winter, starałem się nieco ich zagadać.

Na dole byliśmy już od pięciu minut. Pani domu spojrzała na nas przelotnie, jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy nie zauważyła mojego przyjaciela wśród nas. Przeprosiła mnie i moich towarzyszy i niemal chyłkiem ruszyła z powrotem na górę. Poszedłem za nią, zważając by nie zauważyła moich poczynań.

Okazało się, że Holmes stoi w kącie z pokojówką, która w dłoniach obraca złotą monetę. Szeptała coś z przejęciem, wypieki na twarzy świadczyły o tym, że zdradzała jakieś niepotwierdzone plotki, ale też mogły oznaczać to, że w swej gadatliwości, wygadała którąś z tajemnic jej pani. Milady natychmiast podeszła do nich, piorunując służącą wzrokiem. Biedna dziewczyna skuliła się przy ścianie, Holmes natomiast uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

- Tak, mój drogi Watsonie. Sądzę, że mam w dłoniach wszystkie sznurki, które udało się tej kobiecie zapleść – westchnął i machinalnym ruchem położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, gdy wsiadaliśmy do dorożki.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bardzo dziękuję Dziadze, za okiełzanie moich pomysłów i pomoc przy każdym z rozdziałów i oczywiście dziękuję iskrzakowi, która dzielnie sprawdzała moje wypociny i dorzucała swoje komentarze._

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

Koła dorożki obracały się skandalicznie powoli, my jechaliśmy niesamowicie długo. Holmes tłumaczył, że musimy złożyć wizytę bankierowi z Charning Road, który często odwiedzał milady de Winter.

- A ja uważam, że te odwiedziny nic nie wniosą do sprawy, Holmesie.

- Tak? Czemuż to, mój kochany? – spytał, unosząc obie brwi i wpatrując się we mnie z wyczekiwaniem.

- Milady sama nie dokonałaby zabójstwa. Musiał pomóc jej ktoś z zewnątrz. Kochanek? Albo faktycznie to był ktoś inny, nie ona, lecz może włamywacz?

- Mój drogi, na pewno miała pomocnika, w to nie wątpię. Dywan w sypialni zmarłego był nowy, a niektóre włókna były znacząco powyginane, co świadczy, że w pokoju był ktoś o dużych i ciężkich butach, których zapewne nie posiada nasza podejrzana – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. – Ale przeciwko niej świadczy trucizna w jednym z leków jej męża.

Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze i spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- W to, mój kochany Holmesie, nie uwierzę! Nawet ty nie potrafiłbyś spośród leków wyłowić trucizny samemu jej nie spożywając! – powiedziałem głośno, on natomiast wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem.

- Oczywiście, że nie mógłbym czegoś takiego dokonać, mój drogi! Ale na ustach zmarłego osiadło nieco białego pyłu, a leki, które leżały na jego półce, takowego nie pozostawiają.

- Nie do wiary, Holmes! Jak ty to robisz? – zapytałem, a on uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – I tak uważam, że możesz się mylić. Bankier nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. – dodałem, zapatrując się na widoki za oknem.

***

Holmes rozmawiał z nim już od piętnastu minut. Cały czas był niepocieszony, tak jak myślałem, niczego się nie dowiedział.

Poprosił o chwilę, by móc rozejrzeć się po domu. Właściciel nie miał nic przeciwko. Stanął więc ze mną pod ścianą i uważnie obserwował mego przyjaciela.

- Dobry jest, prawda? – Doszło do moich uszu.

- Kto? Holmes? – Mężczyzna pokiwał w milczeniu głową. – Jeden z najlepszych, panie Frederich.

- Znałem tego, który zginął. Był taki zakochany.

- W żonie?

- Tak. A w kim innym? Wspaniale im się układało – wyznał bankier. Opowiedział wcześniej, jak to odwiedzał państwo de Winter kilkadziesiąt razy w sprawach majątkowych. Nic więcej nie mógł nam wyjawić.

- Doprawdy? Odnosiłem wrażenie, że jego żona niezbyt za nim tęskni – powiedziałem bezwiednie, wpatrując się w Holmesa. Bankier spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

- Wydaje mi się, że się pan myli. Pan de Winter był...

- Mały! – krzyknął Holmes, patrząc na jakieś swoje znalezisko.

- Skądże! Był wysoki i szczupły. Nie wyglądał na swój wiek, można by powiedzieć, że miał najwyżej dwadzieścia lat! – Wbiłem w niego wzrok.

- Przecież pan de Winter jest krępy i na oko czterdziestoletni! Jest pan pewien? – Pytając, rzuciłem przelotne spojrzenie na mojego przyjaciela, ale ten nie dosłyszał naszej rozmowy.

- Oczywiście, spotykałem go wielokrotnie. Można by rzec, codziennie!

- Holmes, czy mógłbyś tu na chwilę... A niech to! – wykrzyknąłem, widząc, że wychodzi on na ulicę. – Dziękuję panu bardzo.

- Ależ nie ma za co! – powiedział, a ja już wybiegałem z domu za Holmesem.

***

- Holmes, Holmes! Bądź tak miły i zatrzymaj się choć na chwilę! – Podbiegłem do niego, gdyż znajdował się już w połowie ulicy.

- Nic! Nic się nie dowiedziałem! Od początku... wszystko od początku...

- Holmes! Rzekomy mąż milady de Winter, owszem, ma to samo nazwisko, ale to nie jej prawdziwy mąż! – krzyknąłem, podczas gdy on wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie.

- Co? Możesz to powtórzyć? – spytał, zatrzymując dorożkę i wpychając mnie do niej.

- Frederiech wyznał, że de Winter, z którym rozmawiał o majątku, był wysoki i szczupły, przy czym ofiara była niska i tęga. Oznacza to...

- Że to brat de Wintera podawał się za niego. Bankier oczywiście nie widział nigdy prawdziwego męża milady, więc nie miał żadnych problemów z zaakceptowaniem jego postaci.

- Powiedział też, że wyglądali na zakochanych!

- Więc milady miała romans! Musimy natychmiast jechać do ich domu! – Jego twarz jaśniała entuzjazmem. – Mój drogi, cóż ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? – zapytał, spoglądając mi głęboko w oczy.

***

- Ty skończony idioto, coś ty narobił?

- A ty? Trułaś go!

- Zabiłeś go!

- Uważasz, że twój sposób był bezpieczniejszy?!

- Oczywiście! Kto udowodniłby mi otrucie mego ukochanego męża?!

- Otóż każdy lekarz by ci to udowodnił!

- Uważasz, że tobie nikt nie zarzuci zabójstwa?

- Nikt. Skoro Holmes nie... – Kłótnia dobiegała nas zza drzwi gabinetu młodszego z braci de Winter. Pokojówka spuściła skromnie oczy. Nachyliłem się do niej i powiedziałem, aby wezwała policję. Posłusznie zbiegła na dół. Holmes już sięgał do klamki. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym szelestem.

Na środku pokoju stał pan de Winter, trzymając żonę swego brata za ramiona. Była ona szczerze przerażona, podobnie jak i mężczyzna.

- Panie de Winter, jest pan oskarżony o zabójstwo Michaela de Wintera. Pani także, milady. Pozwolą państwo na dół – rzucił spokojnie, ręką wskazując im by wyszli z pomieszczenia.

***

- Holmes, skoro sprawa jest rozwiązana, to może wytłumaczysz mi kilka kwestii?

- Przecież doskonale wszystko wiesz, Watsonie. Podczas tego śledztwa spisałeś się na medal, mój drogi. – Siedzieliśmy głęboko w fotelach, Holmes palił fajkę, zasnuwając cały pokój dymem. Spojrzałem na niego wyczekująco. – Dobrze. Co chciałbyś wyjaśnić?

- Dlaczego oskarżyłeś panią de Winter tak szybko?

- Oh, to była najbardziej spektakularna część tej zagadki, mój kochany. Reszta była o wiele prostsza. – Roześmiał się. – Otóż kobiety, tuż po obudzeniu się, smarują ręce kremem. Nie robią tego później, tylko w momencie, w którym wstają. Ona miała ślady tego kremu na swoich białych rękawiczkach, co oznacza, że założyła je niedługo po jego nałożeniu. Powiedziała nam, że sprawdziła wszystkie pokoje, ale wtedy musiałaby otworzyć drzwi. Uznałem, że kłamie, gdyż mając nakremowane ręce nie mogła wykonać tej czynności.

- Ale... mówiłeś z taką pewnością! Przecież mogła otwierać drzwi w rękawiczkach!

- Tak... wtedy jeszcze tej pewności nie miałem, ale oględziny klamek oraz krótka rozmowa z pokojówką wszystko wyjaśniły. Widzisz, twierdziła ona, że jej pani zeszła na śniadanie bez rękawiczek, założyła je dopiero przy stole.

- Dobrze... o bankierze też powiedziała ci służąca?

- Oczywiście, miała nawet jego wizytówkę. Pomyślałem, że może powie on nam coś ciekawego.

- I powiedział.

- A tak się wzbraniałeś przed wizytą u niego, mój kochany!

- Nie myślałem, żeby on coś wiedział. Zdawało mi się, że jest całkiem oderwany od sprawy!

- Ale to w końcu dzięki tobie rozwiązaliśmy zagadkę.

- A co z wizytą milady u nas? Sama przecież nie wynajęłaby cię do śledztwa, a jestem pewien, że wiedziała, iż to brat jej męża jest winny.

- Lestrade wygadał się jednemu ze swych pracowników, iż chce i mnie zaprosić do śledztwa. Ten natomiast powtórzył to milady. Zapewne po to, by nie martwiła się o zabójcę. Ona jednak uznała, że bezpieczniej będzie, gdy to ona do mnie przyjdzie, tym samym odsuwając od siebie podejrzenia.

- Sprytne, ale jednak nie zadziałało...

- Od początku wiedziałem, że coś ukrywa. Widać było to po jej zachowaniu. I po reakcji, jaką wywołała moja prowokacja. – Znów się zaśmiał. – A tak poza tym, dziękuję, Watsonie. Gdyby nie ty, zapewne przez cały dzień paradowałbym po Londynie z dużym, czerwonym śladem jej ręki na moim policzku.

- Nie ma za co, mój drogi. A motyw zbrodni? Są prostsze sposoby, by pozbyć się męża, Holmesie.

- Doprawdy, zgadzam się z tobą. Milady zakochała się w bracie swego męża, tak jak i on pokochał ją. Możliwe, że de Winter nie zgodził się na rozwód. Chociaż bardziej skłonny byłbym uwierzyć, że cały swój dobytek pozostawił w testamencie swej żonie, a ona nie chciała stracić jego oszczędności, rozchodząc się w niezbyt dobrych stosunkach.

- Mogło i tak być. Niestety, tego nigdy się nie dowiemy. A co z narzędziem zbrodni?

- To była najprostsza cześć zadania. Buteleczka z trucizną w szafce z bielizną milady, a młotek pana de Wintera w jego najlepiej ukrytym sejfie. Cóż to dla mnie, mój kochany?

- Oczywiście, że nic. Jakiż sejf mógłby cię powstrzymać? – spytałem, tym razem wybuchając śmiechem wraz z nim.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hmmm, taak, 6 rozdział :D Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i że ktoś będzie tak miły mi o tym powiedzieć :D_

_Naprawdę nie gryzę. No i ten... nowa zagadka. To może ja skończę pisać i dam wam w spokoju przeczytać?_

_Miłego czytania :D_

* * *

Wielkimi krokami nadchodziła zima. Zbliżały się niepokojące, chorobliwie zimne podmuchy wiatru, zwiastujące zamiecie śnieżne i unieruchomienie całego Londynu. Holmes, niczym artysta, chłonął całą zewnętrzną aurę, siedząc głęboko w fotelu i zaciągając się dymem z fajki, który zasnuł już cały pokój. Był w ponurym nastroju, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń straszliwie beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Gdy się odzywał, jego głos był chłodny, obojętny, słowa ostre niczym lodowe ostrza. Nienawidziłem tych jego momentów „twórczej" depresji, spowodowanych szalejącymi za oknem burzami czy śnieżycami.

- Holmes, błagam, znajdź sobie jakąś sprawę! – wykrzyknąłem w końcu zdanie, które już od dawna chodziło mi po głowie. Mój przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie niemal z zainteresowaniem, które schowane było gdzieś głęboko w jego oczach.

- Watsonie, mój drogi, wiesz doskonale, iż to nie takie proste. Muszę znaleźć coś...

- Ciekawego. Wiem. Ale ileż już zagadek pojawiło się w ostatnim czasie, a ty wciąż siedzisz tu jak zaklęty i trujesz się tytoniem? Mam tego dość, Holmesie. Wychodzę! – Poszedłem do przedpokoju i po chwili wróciłem, w dłoniach trzymając płaszcz, kapelusz i laskę.

- Do Mary?

- Tak, do Mary. Jest chwilowo bardziej interesującym towarzystwem niż ty!

- Watsonie... – powiedział, tuż przed tym, jak trzasnąłem głośno drzwiami.

***

- Doktorze! Doktorze Watson! – Doszło do moich uszu wołanie, gdy podążałem ulicą w dół, po wyjściu od Mary Morstan. Odwróciłem się powoli i zobaczyłem nadbiegającego chłopca. Miał najwyżej szesnaście lat, w rękach trzymał złożoną na pół kartkę. – Doktor Watson, tak?

- Tak, co się stało, chłopcze?

- Wiadomość dla pana – rzucił i, wpychając mi list do ręki, uciekł.

_Mój drogi Watsonie_

_Czy będziesz tak uprzejmy i powrócisz jak najszybciej na Baker Street? Mam tę przyjemność pomóc lady Curlinton przy rozwikłaniu zagadki śmierci jej szanownego męża. Czekam na ciebie, ale pospiesz się, kochany! Niedługo musimy wyruszyć!_

_Twój Holmes_

Westchnąłem głośno. Dobrze, że mój przyjaciel wziął sobie do serca moją poranną radę, ale jego przepraszający ton w tym liście był przesadny i do niego niepodobny. Znając entuzjazm, z jakim posługiwał się krótkimi i treściwymi telegrafami, miałem przedziwne wrażenie, że tak naprawdę z jakiegoś powodu mnie potrzebuje. W przeciwnym razie, albo nie zawracałby sobie głowy powiadamianiem mnie, albo napisał zaledwie jedno czy dwa zdania. Westchnąłem raz jeszcze. Ale cóż innego mogłem uczynić, niż pospiesznie ruszyć na Baker Street?

***

- Mój drogi, to jest Lady Eleonora Curlinton. A to mój przyjaciel, doktor John Watson. – Kobieta była szczupła, niewysoka, miała gęste brązowe loki. Wiek wyrzeźbił już na jej twarzy pierwsze bruzdy, powieki miała ciężkie, zanadto pomalowane, a jej powierzchowność nie sprawiała dobrego wrażenia. – Czy mogłaby pani nam teraz opowiedzieć o całym zajściu?

- Dziś rano mój mąż wyszedł, jak co dzień, do pracy. – Jak można się było tego spodziewać, głos czterdziestoletniej kobiety brzmiał skrzekliwie.

- Która to była godzina? – zapytał Holmes, nie zwracając uwagi na jej oburzenie. Zastanawiałem się, jak mogła myśleć, że będzie mówiła bez przerwy, że nikt nie wtrąci żadnego pytania?

- Tuż po ósmej, detektywie.

- Proszę kontynuować – powiedział zachęcająco.

- Budynek, w którym pracuje, znajduje się na drugim krańcu Clive. Gdy tylko przyszedł do niego list, postanowiłam urządzić sobie spacer i zanieść mu go. Dochodząc do celu zauważyłam, że w bramie tłoczą się ludzie, a samego przejścia pilnuje policja. Zostałam wpuszczona do środka, a tam osoba dowodząca śledztwem powiedziała mi, że mój mąż targnął się na swoje życie. Myślą, że to wszystko, co mogą ustalić, ale ja nie wierzę w ani jedno ich słowo.

- Nie sądzi pani, że mąż faktycznie mógł popełnić samobójstwo?

- Nie! Mamy dwójkę dzieci, jesteśmy zgodnym, kochającym się małżeństwem. Mąż nie skarżył się na żadne problemy w pracy, nie miał wrogów. Zachowywał się normalnie, nie zauważyłam w nim nawet najmniejszej zmiany!

- Zawsze wracał do domu i wychodził do pracy o tej samej godzinie?

- Zdarzały mu się spóźnienia, ale tłumaczył to pracą...

- Widzisz Watsonie, pan Curlinton jest adwokatem. Ma swój własny gabinet... i swoją własną sekretarkę. – Oburzona kobieta wstała.

- Czy pan insynuuje, że...

- Nic nie sugeruję, moja droga pani, ale zawsze warto przyjrzeć się temu zagadnieniu. A teraz, kiedy wiem już wszystko, co chciałbym wiedzieć, możemy jechać, mój drogi, na miejsce zbrodni. Jesteś gotowy? – spytał jeszcze i, zagarniając płaszcz oraz kapelusz, ruszył do drzwi.

***

Do pociągu wsiedliśmy niemalże w ostatniej chwili. Usiedliśmy w jednym z wolnych przedziałów. Lady Curlinton siedziała w kącie przy oknie, nie zwracając na nas uwagi, najwyraźniej pogrążona w swoich myślach. Ja z Holmesem zajęliśmy miejsca naprzeciw niej, w przeciwnym rogu przedziału, tuż przy drzwiach. Opierał głowę na moim ramieniu, udając, że śpi, a w rzeczywistości patrząc mi w oczy i rozmawiając ze mną szeptem.

- Watsonie, nie jesteś zły, nieprawdaż? – zapytał, jego głos przepełniony był niezbitą pewnością siebie i właściwie nie miałem pojęcia, co też miało mieć na celu to pytanie. Zanim odpowiedziałem, westchnąłem cicho.

- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie, Holmesie. Jakże mógłbym?

- To dobrze, bo jesteś mi niezaprzeczalnie potrzebny – wyszeptał, pochylając głowę nieco do przodu i moszcząc się wygodniej.

- Rozumiem, że niezaprzeczalnie potrzebny w roli poduszki?

- Ale za to jakiej poduszki, mój drogi! – powiedział i zaśmiał się tak, jak dawno już się nie śmiał. Tak... _radośnie_. – Nie, Watsonie. Tym razem będziesz pełnił bardzo ważną rolę podczas śledztwa. I nie mam wątpliwości, że doskonale sobie poradzisz. – Dumę w jego głosie wychwyciłem w ostatnim momencie wypowiedzi. Pogrążyłem się w myślach, podobnie jak mój przyjaciel.

- Właściwie to co będę musiał zrobić? – zapytałem zdziwiony, gdy przemyślałem zaistniałą sytuację. Włosy Holmesa łaskotały mój podbródek, jego policzek przyciśnięty był do mojego ramienia, a ciepły oddech owiewał szyję. Sherlock podniósł się nieco i nachylił do mego ucha. Mówił szybko i wyraźnie, lecz cicho, by kobieta w kącie nie usłyszała ani słowa.

- Na początku pójdziesz ze mną na górę. Będziesz udawał, że mnie nie znasz, jedynie towarzyszyłem ci w drodze z Londynu. Miejmy nadzieję, że nikt cię nie pozna, mój drogi. Powąchasz wargi denata, ustalisz, o której godzinie umarł. Jeśli poczujesz zapach migdałów, badając go, pokiwasz głową. Jeśli nie, pokręcisz nią. Rozumiesz?

- Tak. Co dalej?

- Zejdziesz na dół, do sekretarki i powiesz jej, że jesteś całkowicie pewny, iż było to samobójstwo. Zapytasz ją o prawdopodobne motywy oraz o kontakty rodzinne. Gdy się rozluźni i stanie bardziej gadatliwa, zapytasz, czy to ona dziś rano przyniosła mu sok.

- Mam o coś jeszcze spytać?

- Tak, jeśli potwierdzi, musisz dowiedzieć się, o której godzinie. Jeśli nie, zapytaj ją czy wchodziła do pokoju w czasie, kiedy jej szef już się tam znajdował. Powinna powiedzieć ci, dlaczego i kiedy. Czy wszystko rozumiesz, Watsonie? Mój kochany, to bardzo ważne.

- Tak. Co ty w tym czasie będziesz robił?

- Porozmawiam z policją, przeszukam pokój. Byłbym zapomniał, jeśli by cię o coś podejrzewała, powiedz jedynie, że nie zgadzasz się z policją, która szuka zabójcy i zdecydowanie nie popierasz moich działań. Najważniejsze jest, by ta kobieta nie spostrzegła się, że ją wypytujesz, masz być jedynie nieco zainteresowany, niczym entuzjasta.

- Gdzie się spotkamy?

- Na tamtejszym posterunku policji, chyba że znajdę coś ważnego, co pomoże mi ustalić sprawcę.

- Mam pytać ją o stosunki z panem Curlintonem?

- Jak najbardziej. Zwróć uwagę na wszelkie objawy jej uczuć. Na Boga, Watsonie! Wszystko będzie bardzo ważne! Prowadzisz tę bardziej wdzięczną cześć śledztwa!

- Skąd to zaufanie, mój kochany? –zapytałem, a on przemilczał moje słowa, ponownie układając się do snu na moim ramieniu i nie patrząc mi w oczy.

***

Na miejscu musiałem zastosować się do wskazań Holmesa, mijałem go więc obojętnie na dworcu, ale też i w budynku, w którym pracował zmarły. Był to dość duży, kamienny dom, jednopiętrowy. Na dole, tuż przy wejściu, niemal przytulając się do stróża, stała drobna blondynka o uroczym wyglądzie i wystraszonym spojrzeniu. Minąłem i ją i podążyłem na górę, do gabinetu pana Curlintona. Mężczyzna siedział na krześle, głowa zwisała mu bezwładnie poza oparcie. Nie trzymał nic w rękach, nic też nie leżało przed nim na stole oprócz wywróconej szklanki. Rozlany był wokół niej sok szkarłatnej barwy, zaplamione było ubranie samobójcy i wszechobecne papiery. Wykonałem drugi nakaz Holmesa i powąchałem usta mężczyzny. Wyczuwałem delikatny, praktycznie zwietrzały gorzki zapach migdałów. Pokiwałem powoli głową, ufając, że mój przyjaciel to zauważy. I faktycznie, gdy odwróciłem się, był wyraźnie zadowolony.

Dwóm policjantom i Holmesowi powiedziałem, iż według mnie to na pewno było samobójstwo. Wyrażałem się głośno, drzwi były otwarte, toteż miałem nadzieję, że dziewczyna na dole usłyszała moje stanowisko w tej sprawie. Starszy z mężczyzn zrobił krok w stronę biurka i z kieszeni wyjął szmatkę. Chciał wytrzeć rozlany sok. Holmes chwycił go za nadgarstek, gdy tylko zorientował się, co też on chce zrobić.

- Czy pan postradał zmysły? – zapytał głośno, prawie krzyczał. – Chce pan zatrzeć ślady? Zniszczyć dowody? – pytał, cyzelując słowa. Jego mina wyrażała straszny gniew, nawet mnie wtedy przerażał. Mężczyzna wyjąkał coś nieśmiało i natychmiast zniknął za drzwiami, a ja, nie patrząc więcej na Holmesa, wyszedłem tuż za nim.

Kobieta nadal stała w holu, więc podszedłem do niej wolnym krokiem. Poprosiłem, by wraz ze mną usiadła na kanapie dla gości, niedaleko drzwi wejściowych. Chętnie to zrobiła, z wdzięcznością też przyjęła ode mnie szklankę wody. Ubrana była w skromną, ale i bardzo ładną sukienkę, na głowie miała mały kapelusz, kilka piórek, które z niego odpadły, przyczepiły się do jej kołnierzyka. Westchnęła głośno.

- Proszę się nie martwić, nic pani nie grozi. Jestem w stu procentach pewien, że było to samobójstwo. Wie może pani, dlaczego pan Curlinton targnął się na swoje życie?

- Proszę pana, ja naprawdę nie znałam dobrze tego mężczyzny. Pracuję tu zaledwie drugi miesiąc – powiedziała i przetarła oczy chusteczką. – Ale słyszałam, że nie układało mu się z żoną. Wie pan, ludzie plotkują, ale i plotki mają jakąś prawdę w sobie.

- A dzieci?

- Ma dwójkę, chłopca i dziewczynkę. Oboje są już u początków dorosłości, proszę pana. Mówią, że chcą się wyprowadzić, że nienawidzą ojca z całego serca.

- Czy faktycznie jest on taki okropny, jak mówią o nim plotki?

- Nie. Tak naprawdę to wspaniały człowiek, proszę pana. Ja panu daję słowo. Nigdy złego słowa od niego nie usłyszałam, proszę pana. Jak Boga kocham!

- Hmm... a jakiż on to sok najczęściej pił, droga pani?

- Uwielbiał sok z czarnej porzeczki.

- Przynosiła mu go pani rankami?

- Nie, broń Boże! Zazwyczaj wieczorem znosił na dół pusty, brudny dzbanek, a rano, gdy szedł do gabinetu, brał czysty z naszej małej kuchni. Stamtąd też brał sok. Bardzo rzadko musiałam go obsługiwać, proszę pana. Och, on był taki kochany, czemuż to popełnił samobójstwo? – spytała jeszcze i rozpłakała się na dobre. Gdy nieco się uspokoiła, kontynuowałem rozmowę.

- Czy to pani znalazła ciało?

- Skądże! Nie wchodziłam do jego gabinetu dziś ani razu. To jego żona przyszła do niego w odwiedziny. Na górze byłam przed nią, ale to ona weszła pierwsza do środka. Ja zostałam przy drzwiach. Wtedy ta kobieta podniosła alarm. Obie zbiegłyśmy na dół i posłałyśmy po policję!

- Dziękuję pani bardzo, że była pani tak miła i opowiedziała mi to. Mam nadzieję, że szybko dojdzie pani do siebie. Istotnie, okropny to był wypadek, droga pani.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dziękuję bardzo za pierwszy komentarz tutaj i cieszę się, że opowiadanie ci się spodobało :D_

_Niestety, jest to ostatni rozdział przed moimi feriami, kolejnego możecie się spodziewać dopiero za około półtora tygodnia. _

_Miłego czytania, a ja w międzyczasie podziękuję jeszcze raz iskrzakowi za betę. :*_

* * *

Usłyszałem stukanie butów, dochodzące od strony schodów. Zwróciłem w tamtym kierunku głowę. Na dół schodził Holmes, jego uśmiech był szeroki, sylwetka wręcz tryskała entuzjazmem. Panna Fienes, sekretarka, podniosła się na nogi. Stanąłem obok niej. Mój przyjaciel podszedł do nas, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Przyciągnął kobietę do siebie jedynym płynnym ruchem. Wydałem okrzyk zaskoczenia, na który nie zwrócił uwagi. Jego ręka powędrowała w stronę przedniej strony jej gorsetu. Złapałem go za nadgarstek.

- Ależ mój drogi, okaż mi nieco zaufania – powiedział, a po chwili w jego dłoni pojawiła się przezroczysta kapsułka. W środku pokryta była białym osadem. – Cyjanek, Watsonie.

- A więc moja droga panno, aresztujemy cię – rzucił policjant, który zszedł na dół tuż za Holmesem. Położył kobiecie rękę na ramieniu. Mój przyjaciel pokiwał głową, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- Tak, tak, aresztujcie panią Curlinton. – Spojrzałem na niego i otworzyłem usta ze zdziwienia.

- Holmes, to jest panna Fienes. – On także zwrócił na mnie swój wzrok. Patrzył z naganą.

- Oczywiście, że to jest panna Fienes. Powiedziałem, że musicie aresztować panią Curlinton. Co jest w tym niezrozumiałego?

Do budynku ktoś wszedł. W postaci rozpoznałem szczupłą i niewysoką wdowę. Odchrząknęła nieśmiało.

- Więc to ta kobieta zamordowała mego męża? – spytała cicho.

- Właściwie to nie, droga pani – rzucił Holmes i podszedł do niej powoli. – Wiedziała pani o dokumentach rozwodowych, które pani mąż spisał? – Wystraszona kobieta cofnęła się o krok.

- O niczym takim nie widziałam! To niemożliwe! – krzyczała, ale jej głos brzmiał nieprzekonująco. Mój przyjaciel złapał jej przedramię i pociągnął do środka. Pani Curlinton była blada, oczy miała rozbiegane, a usta ściśnięte w wąską linię.

- Inspektorze Coyle, ma pan swojego zabójcę.

***

- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem, Holmesie – powiedziałem, gdy siedzieliśmy już wygodnie w swoich ciepłych, głębokich fotelach. Zaśmiał się. Jak zawsze.

- Nie tylko ty, Watsonie. Inspektor dobre dwie godziny kazał sobie tłumaczyć zaistniałą sprawę.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? Przecież kapsułka...

- To może zacznę od początku? – spytał, a ja pokiwałem skwapliwie głową. – Zagadka prosta, z utartym schematem, równie dobrze mogłem rozwiązać ją tu, w Londynie, ale uznałem Watsonie, że przydałby ci się dzień z dala od Mary. – Gdy spojrzałem na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem i naganą, ponownie się zaśmiał. - Jadąc tam miałem już pewną teorię. Złamałem swoje zasady i założyłem, że zabójcą musi być postać, którą znamy.

- Czyli sekretarka, o której wspomniałeś lub sama pani Curlinton?

- W rzeczy samej. – Holmes zamilkł na chwilę, próbując ubrać w słowa swoje spostrzeżenia. – Wiedziałem, że zabójstwo zostało popełnione przez podanie trucizny. Nie było żadnych obrażeń czy śladów na ciele zabitego. Dlatego kazałem ci wyczekiwać zapachu migdałów. Tak też pachnie najpopularniejsza trucizna – cyjanek. Niestety, nie każdy potrafi wyczuć jego woń. Ja osobiście, przykro mi to mówić, ale... nie potrafię. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że tobie się to uda. Poniekąd wierzyłem w to, gdyż kiedyś opowiadałeś mi o jedynym morderstwie, z jakim się spotkałeś przed przeprowadzką na Baker Street. Wspomniałeś mi wtedy o gorzkim zapachu migdałów, który się unosił w tamtym pomieszczeniu.

- Zdaje mi się, że muszę wreszcie przyswoić sobie do wiadomości, iż twoja pamięć działa bez zarzutów. Holmesie, przecież to było kilka lat temu!

- Ale doskonale zapadło mi to w pamięć. Twoja zasługa, Watsonie. Opowieści, które snujesz, warte są zapamiętania... a przynajmniej niektóre z nich.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Co dalej, mój drogi?

- Wyczułeś cyjanek, czego się spodziewałem. Wtedy wyszedłeś z pokoju i podążyłeś na dół, by porozmawiać z sekretarką pana Curlintona. Każde twoje i jej słowo słychać było na górze. Rejestrowałem więc całą waszą rozmowę, jednocześnie szukając śladów. I takowe znalazłem.

- Znalazłeś ślady? Jakie?

- Małe, zabarwione na granatowo piórko. Jego kolor powstał, podczas gdy leżało ono w kałuży soku z czerwonej porzeczki. Musiało być ciemne wcześniej, gdyż gdyby miało jasny kolor, zabarwiłoby się szkarłatnie. – Słuchając go, kiwałem bezwiednie głową. Uwielbiałem tę ostatnią fazę jego zagadek, w której wyjaśniał wszystkie ślady, na jakie natrafił, wszystkie spostrzeżenia, jakie snuł podczas jej trwania... – Pod szklanką, przylepiony do jej denka, był brązowy włos. I to przede wszystkim zdradziło panią Curlinton.

- Ale... ale jak, Holmesie?

- Cofnijmy się kilkanaście minut w tył. Wchodząc do domu zauważyłem, że jakiś mały, drobny i podłużny przedmiot wciśnięty został naprędce pomiędzy gorset i suknię sekretarki. Była ona wystraszona, mogła dopuścić się zabójstwa i przerazić jego wynikiem. Jednak postanowiłem najpierw zbadać miejsce zbrodni. Rozmawiając z nią, na pewno zauważyłeś, że pomimo strachu, jej zeznania nadal były dość rzeczowe, nawet poniekąd pewne. Dzięki temu wiedziałem już, że nie była panikującym po morderstwie zabójcą, a zwykłym jego świadkiem. Oznaczało to, że kapsułka, którą miała przy sobie, była w rzeczywistości podrzuconym jej dowodem.

- Teraz to wydaje się takie proste! Piórko musiało oderwać się od jej kapelusza!

- I rzeczywiście tak było. Z wyjątkiem tego, że nie powinno znaleźć się na miejscu zbrodni. Także zostało tam podrzucone.

- Czemu pani Curlinton zabiła?

- Jej mąż miał... romans. Kłótnie w domu, buntujące się dzieci spowodowały, że napisał pozew rozwodowy. Jako prawnik miał duże szansę na przeprowadzenie rozprawy po swojej myśli. Pani Curlinton przestraszyła się, że zostanie wypędzona na bruk. Postanowiła udawać biedną, poszkodowaną wdowę i pozostać z majątkiem. Niestety trywialne ludzkie uczucie zaprowadziło ją na szubienicę. Zazdrość, mój drogi. A także pragnienie zemsty.

- Tak bardzo chciała, aby panna Fienes zawisła, że aż wezwała ciebie, byś dowiódł jej winy? – zapytałem zdziwiony. Holmes znów roześmiał się.

- Zgubiła ją jej pycha. Myśl, że jest tak genialna, by mnie zwieść sprawiła, że stanie przed sądem.

- Holmes, nigdy więcej wdów i zazdrosnych kobiet!

- Ja na twoim miejscu przygotowywałbym się i robił notatki. Wkrótce i Mary może zapragnąć zgłosić się do mnie – powiedział, śmiejąc się po raz czwarty. Ale tym razem nie było mi do śmiechu.

- Holmes!

***

- Watsonie, mój drogi, czy mówiłeś szczerze, gdy wspominałeś, że nie chcesz mieć do czynienia z żadną kolejną wdową? – zapytał Holmes przy śniadaniu. W jego głosie słyszałem rozbawienie, w oczach błyszczały te nieposkromione radosne iskierki. Złożyłem gazetę na pół i odłożyłem na bok.

- Bynajmniej, Holmesie. Wdowy zdecydowanie mi się przejadły. Tym bardziej te, które same zabijają swoich mężów – odpowiedziałem z przekąsem, opierając się o oparcie krzesła i sięgając przez stół, by rozchylić storę okienną. Kuchnię zalało jasne światło.

- Och, nawet nie miałem zbyt wielkiej ochoty przyjmować tej sprawy. Jestem pewien, że to służąca zabiła pana domu. Ale pozwólmy i Lestrade'owi się wykazać – zażartował. Dziwne. Pomimo braku zagadki wykazywał się nadzwyczajną wręcz radością.

- Błagam, zdradź mi, co jest przyczyną twojej wesołości, mój kochany. Dawno cię takiego nie widziałem.

- To nic, Watsonie. Znasz mnie, mój drogi, powinieneś się domyślić – powiedział, uśmiechając się promiennie. Wskazał ręką na okno. – Spójrz na tę piękną pogodę, czyż płatki śniegu nie są idealne? – pytał, zachwycając się puchem padającym za oknem. Był on delikatny, opadał lekko, zataczając powolne kręgi.

- Nie, Holmesie. To nie pogoda sprawia, że się uśmiechasz. Proszę, nie męcz mnie! – Mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i pobiegł schodami na górę. Wrócił kilka minut później, niosąc dwa płaszcze i kapelusze.

- Spacer, mój drogi? – zapytał, a ja kiwnąłem twierdząco głową i już po chwili lawirowaliśmy pomiędzy ludźmi w blasku złotego, londyńskiego słońca, podziwiając srebrzący się tu i tam śnieg.

***

- Spójrz jak doskonałe jest to zjawisko. Śnieg, każdy płatek jest niepowtarzalny, siedmioramienny. I tak szybko znika! – Entuzjazm Holmesa rósł z każdą minutą spędzoną na zewnątrz. Łapał wirujący puch w ręce, starając się nie naruszyć śnieżynek i przyglądał się każdej, dopóki nie stopniała. Podtykał mi po kolei wszystkie pod nos, nakazując bym i ja podziwiał piękno płatków. W końcu złapał mnie za ramiona i zatrzymał w miejscu. Sam stanął naprzeciw mnie i znów wystawił dłonie. Po chwili na jego rękawiczkach spoczywało kilka śnieżynek. Wpatrywał się w nie z oczekiwaniem, jakby spodziewał się, że przemówią.

- Holmesie, mój drogi, toż to tylko śnieg – wyznałem, patrząc w przepełnione dziecięcą radością oczy. Jego wzrok także przeniósł się na mnie.

- Ależ jaki uroczy śnieg! Watsonie, mój najukochańszy, doceń ten otaczający nas świat! – mówił porywająco, ponownie łapiąc kilka płatków białego puchu. Zaśmiałem się z jego entuzjazmu i złapałem jego dłoń. Przysunąłem ją sobie do twarzy i ze śmiechem dmuchnąłem w nią ciepłym powietrzem. Śnieg natychmiast stopniał. Holmes spoglądał na mnie z urazą, brwi miał zmarszczone, a usta ściągnięte w wąską kreskę. – Chcesz wojny, mój drogi?

Nie spodziewałem się tego, co miało nastąpić. A mianowicie kilkanaście sekund później śnieg miałem na całej twarzy. Nieco też wleciało za płaszcz. Podrygiwałem zabawnie dopóki się nie roztopił.

- Nie, Holmesie, tego ci nie wybaczę! – krzyknąłem i dołączyłem się do wojny przeprowadzanej w jednej z bocznych, z rzadka uczęszczanych uliczek Londynu.

***

- Mój Boże, cały jesteś w śniegu, mój kochany! – powiedział Holmes, cierpliwie otrzepując mój płaszcz. Sam nie został trafiony ni razu, jego zwinne uniki sprawiały, że był okropnie ciężkim przeciwnikiem. Mój przyjaciel przesuwał się cały czas prawo, okrążając mnie zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Powrócił do mojej twarzy i delikatnie przesunął ręką po moim, bynajmniej niezaśnieżonym, policzku. Wpatrywał się przy tym uważnie w moje oczy, co potęgowało wrażenie bliskości i wzajemnej przynależności. Gdy odrywał swą dłoń od mojej twarzy, złapałem ją i ponownie do niej przyciągnąłem. Pozostawiłem ją na wysokości mojego wzroku.

- Faktycznie, mój drogi. Miałeś racje, te płatki robią wręcz piorunujące wrażenie – wyszeptałem, puszczając jego rękę. Poczułem ukłucie w okolicach żołądka. Holmes uśmiechnął się promiennie, co nieco zniwelowało nieprzyjemne uczucie.

- Wiedziałem, że cię przekonam, Watsonie – powiedział i obrócił się na pięcie. Wmieszaliśmy się ponownie w nieodłączny głównym ulicom gwar. Złote słońce wciąż świeciło równie mocno, co wcześniej, ale śnieg skrzył się teraz dużo bardziej zachęcająco.

***

- Holmes! Dziś poniedziałek. Już tydzień tam siedzisz! – Stałem pod drzwiami pokoju mego przyjaciela i zapamiętale pukałem w drewno, pragnąc spojrzeć na niego i dowiedzieć się, że nic mu nie jest. – Holmes! – Mój głos był oktawę wyższy niż przed chwilą. – Jeśli nie otworzysz, wyważę drzwi. Obiecuję ci to, mój drogi!

Usłyszałem ciche kroki. Zacisnąłem dłoń na gałce.

- Odejdź Watsonie. Nie jestem w nastroju! – odpowiedział mi zachrypnięty głos Holmesa.

- Dobrze. W takim razie odsuń się, bo nie zamierzam dać za wygraną. – powiedziałem spokojnie i cofnąłem się dwa kroki. Już brałem zamach, gdy drzwi stanęły otworem. Zobaczyłem plecy Holmesa, który wracał w głąb pokoju. Ruszyłem za nim.

Tuż przy wejściu potknąłem się o jakąś niezwykle grubą książkę, której tytułu nie mogłem dojrzeć z powodu ciemności, panujących w pokoju. Gdy tylko odzyskałem równowagę wpadłem na stolik do kawy. Zdążyłem pomyśleć tylko, że nie stoi na swoim miejscu, gdy uderzyłem kolanem o pufę.

- Holmes! Coś ty narobił?

- Błagam cię Watsonie, daj mi spokój – wymruczał. Jego głos dobiegał z poziomu podłogi. Dokładnie badając rękami drogę przed sobą, ruszyłem do miejsca, gdzie powinny znajdować się okna. Dobrnąłem do nich i pociągnąłem storę na bok. Pokój zalało niezwykle jasne światło zimowego poranka. Śnieg stopniał tydzień temu, właśnie wtedy Holmes postanowił zamknąć się w swojej samotni. Niby zwyczajne zachowanie, ale gdy dowiedziałem się od pani Hudson, że wszystkie posiłki przez nią dla niego przygotowane pozostały nietknięte, uznałem, iż czas interweniować.

- Nie możesz za każdym razem zamykać się w pokoju. Właściwie... mam dla ciebie sprawę – stwierdziłem, rzucając mu na kolana dzisiejszą gazetę. Włosy Holmesa były w ich zwyczajnym, niemal artystycznym nieładzie. On sam był czysty, nienagannie ubrany, tylko zarost na twarzy wskazywał na spędzone samotnie dni. Pokręciłem głową, patrząc na mojego przyjaciela. Ten czytał gazetę, wciąż mrużąc oczy. Tym razem westchnąłem, by zwrócić jego uwagę na swoje niezadowolenie. Nie podniósł wzroku.

- Mój drogi! Z czym ty do mnie przychodzisz? Przecież zagadkę zniknięcia tego obrazu równie dobrze mógłbyś rozwiązać i ty, nawet bez wychodzenia z domu – prychnął i odrzucił mi gazetę. Złapałem ją i wykorzystałem, by uderzyć go w głowę. – Słucham?

- Miej litość dla biednego Lestrade'a! Zapłacze się na śmierć, jeśli w porę nie znajdzie złodzieja! – Zaśmiałem się. Holmes odpowiedział tym samym i wyrwał mi gazetę z ręki.

- Niechże i tak będzie. Pomogę, zanim ulice Londynu spłyną jego łzami – powiedział uroczyście, jeszcze raz czytając artykuł. – Napisz mu, mój kochany, żeby porozmawiał z kustoszem muzeum o niezapłaconym czynszu i przyjacielu szmuglerze.

Nie zdziwiłem się, znałem jego metody na tyle, by ta drobna uwaga nie zrobiła na mnie większego wrażenia. Opadłem na krzesło naprzeciwko siedzącego na podłodze Holmesa.

- Och Watsonie, a co tak _naprawdę _dla mnie masz? – zapytał, widząc moją wyczekującą pozę. Podałem mu telegram.

_Holmes Sherlock, Backer Street 221b_

_Znając pańskie zamiłowanie do zagadek, drogi panie, pragnę zaprosić pana do mej posiadłości w Devonshire, gdzie zdarzyło się, może nie tragiczne, lecz owiane tajemnicą zaginięcie. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie przyjmie pan mego zaproszenia, ale, kiedy tyle mówi się o pańskiej spostrzegawczości i umiejętnościach, wciąż chowam nadzieję, że skusi pana obietnica pełnej zwrotów historii. _

_Z największymi wyrazami szacunku_

_Lord de Nevre_

Mój przyjaciel przeczesał włosy palcami, wziął głęboki oddech i wstał z podłogi.

- Mniemam, że już sprawdziłeś, o której godzinie mamy pociąg do posiadłości tego... – Tu Holmes zajrzał do, niepospolicie z resztą długiego, telegramu. – Lorda?

Spojrzałem na niego sceptycznie. – Zawsze zaskakujesz mnie swoją znajomością rozkładu jazdy londyńskich pociągów. Czyżby tydzień odosobnienia nie podziałał na ciebie za dobrze, mój drogi?

- Magazynuję siły Watsonie, ponieważ czuję, że będzie to dość trudna sprawa – odpowiedział dumnie i wziął fajkę do ręki. – Pakuj się, mój drogi. Niestety, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej, będziemy musieli zmienić otoczenie.

Idąc do drzwi, patrzyłem cały czas przed siebie, aby nie uderzyć w żadną z „drogocennych" rzeczy Holmesa. Przy wyjściu odwróciłem się i powiedziałem – Wiedz, mój kochany, że wiadomość, którą kazałeś mi przekazać Lestrade'owi, już dawno do niego dotarła.

Zdziwiona mina mojego przyjaciela, którą szybko zamienił na tą, wyrażającą uprzejme zainteresowanie, zrekompensowała mi wczesną porę pobudki i ranną wycieczkę po najświeższe gazety.


	8. Chapter 8

_Powracam po długiej nieobecności ze zdecydowanie krótką częścią. Ale jestem z niej zadowolona i mam nadzieję, że wam też się spodoba. Miłego czytania._

* * *

- Watsonie, weź ze sobą rewolwer – powiedział Holmes, gdy zniosłem moją walizkę na dół. Spojrzałem na niego nieprzytomnie, gdyż właśnie wyrwał mnie z wyjątkowo głębokich rozmyślań. Zwróciłem uwagę na to, że zdążył się już ogolić. Można nawet było zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że Holmes uczesał się, choć niesforne kosmyki i tak wyłamywały się spod jego kontroli.

- Hmm?

- Rewolwer. Lufa, bębenek, rączka i spust. Urządzenie zazwyczaj używane do obrony, często służy także jako narzędzie zabójstw lub samobójstw. Twój jest...

- Holmesie, wiem, co to jest rewolwer. Byłem jedynie ciekawy, czemu sugerujesz, żebym go wziął. Przecież zawszę go biorę. I poza tym, oczekujesz jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa? Choć raz mógłbyś mi powiedzieć. – Zacząłem mieszać się nieco w swojej wypowiedzi, ponieważ mój przyjaciel patrzył na mnie, dziwnie się uśmiechając. Pokręciłem głową. – Holmesie...

- Wiem, wiem, nic ci nie mówię. Ale to przecież najciekawsza część wszelkich zagadek. I najbardziej urocza, gdy tak patrzy się na ciebie i widzi, że nie masz pojęcia, co właściwie się dzieje. Masz wtedy taką zabawną minę, mój drogi. – Zaśmiał się. – Poza tym, zwróciłem ci uwagę na rewolwer, ponieważ twój leży tam – powiedział i wskazał ręką na stolik w salonie. Faktycznie, leżała tam moja broń, a tuż obok i ta Holmesa. Westchnąłem i zagarnąłem obie, chowając je do kieszeni płaszcza. Mój przyjaciel otworzył zamaszyście drzwi. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, jednocześnie sięgając po parasol. Zdążyłem tuż przed tym, jak drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Holmesem. Pokręciłem głową, gdy mżawka przerodziła się w ulewę tuż po naszym wyjściu. – Och Watsonie, pogoda niszczy wszelkie moje plany – westchnął, wsiadając do powozu.

***

- Rozumiem, że pierścień był bardzo drogocenny? – zapytał Holmes swojego klienta, gdy siedzieliśmy obaj w fotelach po drugiej stronie zabytkowego biureczka lorda de Nevre. On sam był w średnim wieku, włosy i wąsy miał bujne, jasnożółte. Wysoki i barczysty sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz rozsadzić gabinet od środka. Spojrzenie jego było bystre, oczy brązowe, a kości policzkowe wyraźnie zarysowane.

- Istotnie. Był to pierścionek zaręczynowy, jeden z najdroższych w kraju. – Holmes pokiwał głową i oparł ją na ręce.

- Ma pan może jakieś podejrzenia?

- Miałem. Lecz już nie mam – odpowiedział poważnie, w jego głosie pobrzmiewał smutek.

- A dlaczegóż to? – spytałem, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Ponieważ dziś zaginęła także moja żona.

***

- Czy mógłbyś dla mnie podsumować to, co wiemy, Watsonie? – spytał Holmes, w czasie gdy piliśmy herbatę w naszym gościnnym pokoju, tuż po zbadaniu miejsca zbrodni. Do dyspozycji dostaliśmy całe piętro w ogromnej, trzykondygnacyjnej posiadłości. Za oknem rozbłysło, oświetlając dobrze urządzony salonik. Po chwili dotarł do nas także grzmot.

- W poniedziałek żona barona de Nevre otrzymuje wiadomość, po której blednie, staje się apatyczna i bez celu snuje się po posiadłości. W środę zakłada czarną suknię i bez słowa znika na kilka godzin. Kiedy wraca, ma spuchniętą od płaczu twarz i rozciętą wargę – przeczytałem na głos swoje notatki przy ogniu jedynej świecy, która była zapalona w pokoju. Holmes siedział pochylony, łokcie miał oparte na kolanach, a twarz trzymał w dłoniach, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- Doskonale. Rozumiem! – wykrzyknął, wstając z fotela. – Kontynuuj, mój drogi.

- W czwartek znika pierścień, ale lady nie opuszcza domu ni razu – odczytałem, zdziwiony. I jak powiązać tutaj koniec z końcem?

- Zapomniałeś o służącej. Wzięła wychodne na cały dzień – dodał Holmes, uśmiechając się do siebie.

- Rozumiem, że nie lubisz wtajemniczać mnie w swoje plany, ale czy ten raz nie mógłbyś zrobić wyjątku? – zapytałem z rozdrażnieniem.

- Nie. Myślę, że nie. Pozostawię sobie większą zabawę na koniec. Ale możesz sam dojść do odpowiednich wniosków, Watsonie – powiedział i jednym szybkim ruchem dłoni zgasił świeczkę. – Idę spać, mój drogi. Dziś nic więcej już nie wymyślę – dodał i wyszedł na korytarz. A ja zostałem w ciemności.

***

- Mam do pana prośbę, panie de Nevre – powiedział Holmes, gdy jedliśmy wspólnie śniadanie w ogromnej sali na parterze. Zdaje mi się, że zajmowała również część pierwszego piętra. Wzornictwo na sufitowych kafelkach było niemalże niewidoczne, taka odległość dzieliła nas od niego. Okna miała wysokie, przesłonięte storami, ale pomimo tego w pomieszczeniu było zadziwiająco jasno. W przeciwległym końcu jadalni znajdował się okazały marmurowy kominek. Przez sam jej środek ciągnęły się długie rzędy dębowych stołów, a przy nich stały staromodne, hebanowe krzesła obite białą skórą.

- Tak, posiadała takowe. – Usłyszałem, wyrywając się z rozmyślań.

- Czy byłby pan tak miły i sprawdził jego stan? – zapytał mój przyjaciel, a jego rozmówca kiwnął głową i sięgnął po kawałek papieru. Napisał coś na nim szybko, głęboko się przy tym nad czymś zastanawiając. Gdy skończył, zadzwonił po służbę. Na końcu sali zamajaczyła postać w czarnym garniturze. Okazała się być krępym mężczyzną o przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy i szczerym spojrzeniu.

- Poślij gońca z tym listem do banku, niech sprawdzą to jak najszybciej, Millet – rozkazał. Mężczyzna skłonił się posłusznie, odebrał kartkę i pospiesznie wyszedł. – Mam nadzieję, panie Holmes, że pana wnioski nie będą się zgadzały w tym wypadku. Naprawdę. Mam szczerą nadzieję... – stwierdził, skinął nam głową i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Na jego twarzy widniało zatroskanie i niedowierzanie.

- Holmesie, doprawdy, nie słuchałem, o czym rozmawiacie i nic z tego nie rozumiem. Czy mógłbyś... – urwałem, widząc jak mój przyjaciel macha ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką i wstaje od stołu, aby skierować się w stronę schodów. Westchnąłem i po raz kolejny zacząłem się zastanawiać, po co właściwie tutaj przyjechałem.

***

- Była na pogrzebie – powiedziałem, wchodząc do saloniku i rzucając mu na stół dzisiejszą gazetę. Holmes nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Popijał mocną czarną kawę, której woń rozchodziła się po całym pokoju.

- W rzeczy samej – stwierdził, nie odwracając wzroku od kawałka papieru, który trzymał w ręce.

- Co to, Holmesie? – zapytałem, ale on szybko złożył kartkę na pół i schował do kieszeni.

- List, mój drogi. Tylko krótki list, którym nie powinieneś zaprzątać sobie głowy. Wszystko idzie po mojej myśli – odpowiedział tajemniczo i pogrążył się w lekturze gazety.

***

Siedzieliśmy w bibliotece. Ja – zapisując notatki w dzienniku, on – wpatrując się w jeden punkt na ścianie i nie poruszając się. Nagle poderwał się z miejsca.

- Idę na spacer, Watsonie – rzucił i złapał swoją laskę. Wstałem.

- Więc i ja pójdę z tobą.

- Nie! – krzyknął, po czym się opanował. – Muszę się przejść sam, Watsonie. Bądź tak miły i porozmawiaj ze służącą. Zapytaj gdzie była w czwartek, co robiła... – mówił, zbierając kartki, które wcześniej porozrzucał na małym stoliku. Stał tyłem do mnie. Westchnąłem.

- Dobrze. Nie chcesz – nie mów, ale w końcu będę ci potrzebny – odpowiedziałem z przekąsem, na powrót siadając w fotelu.

***

Był późny wieczór. Od wyjścia Holmesa z domu minęło około dwunastu godzin. Nieraz znikał już na tak długi czas, jednak tym razem... tym razem było inaczej. Inaczej, ponieważ, odległe strzały, które usłyszałem kilkadziesiąt minut temu, napawały mnie przerażeniem. Oczywiście, że mógł to być jakiś myśliwy, jednak mój umysł odpierał wszelkie racjonalne argumenty, bo chodziło o Holmesa. A on sam nie był zbyt racjonalny. Gdy sprawa toczyła się wokół niego, niczego nie można było zakładać. A strzały, w czasie kiedy jego nie było w domu, oznaczać mogły tylko to, że na pewno znajdował się w miejscu skąd dochodziły. To było niemal jak matematyczny wzór. Jeśli mieliśmy dwie informacje, pasujące do równania, niewiadomą na pewno był Holmes.

Podskoczyłem w fotelu, gdy ktoś załomotał w drzwi. Służąca schodziła na dół po schodach, marudząc i klnąc pod nosem. Stanąłem w wejściu do biblioteki, spoglądając na jej poczynania. Odryglowała zamki i pociągnęła za klamkę. Za drzwiami zobaczyłem niebezpiecznie opartego o framugę Holmesa. Chciałem do niego podbiec, myśląc, że za dużo wypił i pragnąc mu pomóc, ale zatrzymałem się w połowie drogi. Dokładnie wtedy, gdy na jego ubraniu zobaczyłem krew.


	9. Chapter 9

_Za betę wielkie dzięki Iskrzakowi. Jak zawsze :D_

_Części postaram się dodawać w weekendy, to dla tych, których irytuje ciągłe sprawdzanie stanu opowiadania. Nic nie obiecuję, ale się postaram._

_Miłego czytania._

_Matty Russel dziękuję za wszelkie wyrazy uznania i mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę cię zakończeniem tej historii :D_

_A już niewiele jej zostało, niedługo koniec... no może nie tak niedługo, ale koniec zbliża się nieubłaganie._

* * *

- Watsonie! – wykrzyknął, robiąc krok do przodu i chwiejąc się niebezpiecznie. Podbiegłem do drzwi i złapałem go tuż przed zawarciem przez niego bliższej znajomości ze świeżo wypastowaną podłogą. – Watsonie... – wyszeptał z ulgą, opierając się na moim ramieniu.

- Gdzieś ty się podziewał, Holmesie? – zapytałem, prowadząc go do biblioteki, gdzie mógłbym go posadzić i bliżej przyjrzeć się ranom szarpanym na jego klatce piersiowej, które wydały mi się tak straszne z daleka.

- Musisz obudzić naszego klienta, mój kochany – wydusił i zaczął kaszleć. Delikatnie opuściłem go na kanapę.

- Jesteś ranny...

- To ważne, Watsonie. Sprawa życia i śmierci – powiedział poważnie, podnosząc się na łokciach i krzywiąc z bólu.

- Ale Holmesie... – Próbowałem oponować. W końcu zdecydowałem, że pójdę po kuferek z przyrządami lekarskimi. Mój przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie jednocześnie błagalnie i groźnie.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie ma na to czasu, na Boga! Lord de Nevre musi natychmiast...

- Co panu się stało? – zapytał mężczyzna, który stanął w drzwiach. Właściciel domu podbiegł do nas szybko i przyklęknął obok mnie. Spojrzał na Holmesa ze zgrozą. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i ponownie się skrzywił.

- W domku na skraju lasu, jakieś dwa kilometry stąd, znajdzie pan swoją żonę, dziecko i dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich to przestępca, który przetrzymywał w tamtym miejscu dwie osoby. Jedna z nich została zamordowana. Pańska żona była szantażowana właśnie przez tą personę. Drugi z mężczyzn to pana sąsiad. Pilnuje obecnie złoczyńcy. Musi pan natychmiast wezwać policję i udać się tam jak najszybciej z doktorem Watsonem – mówił Holmes spokojnym i rzeczowym głosem. Otworzyłem usta by mu przerwać, ale ten tylko machnął na mnie ręką. – Będzie tam potrzebna pomoc lekarska, ale też i osoba, która zajmie się przestępcą. Nie wiadomo, do czego jeszcze jest on zdolny i czy pański sąsiad sobie z nim poradzi. Właśnie dlatego ważne jest, byście panowie wyruszyli tam jak najszybciej.

Lord de Nevre kiwnął głową i pospiesznie wyszedł z biblioteki. Słyszałem jak rozmawia ze służącą, a później rozległo się trzaskanie głównymi drzwiami. Wychwyciłem także odgłos ciężkich kroków wchodzących po schodach. Kolejny trzask i w domu zapadła cisza.

Spojrzałem na Holmesa, który leżał nieruchomo, a oczy miał zamknięte. Oddychał ciężko, co chwilę krzywiąc się i postękując. Podniosłem się z kolan, ale złapał mnie za nadgarstek.

- Nie, zostaw. Idź z lordem, mój drogi... – Jasnym było, że nie chce, bym poszedł po lekarstwa, które mogłyby przynieść mu czasową ulgę. Przyklęknąłem.

- Holmes, wiesz, że jeśli teraz nie opatrzę cię, będziesz musiał poczekać? – zapytałem. - Może nawet kilka godzin. – Otworzył oczy. Były zamglone i wpatrzone prosto we mnie.

- Wiem. Idź – odpowiedział błagalnie. Westchnąłem, ale spełniłem jego prośbę.

***

W domku rzeczywiście znaleźliśmy dziecko, kobietę i dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był skrępowany, a drugi siedział pod ścianą celując w tego pierwszego strzelbą. Żona pana de Nevre skulona była w kącie. Przytulała przy tym cały czas do piersi dziecko. Było ono równie wystraszone, co ona. Ponad to, przed wejściem do domu leżał zastrzelony pies. Był ogromny, czarny i najwyraźniej sprawiał niemałe zagrożenie, skoro znajdował się teraz w zaświatach.

Mężczyzna, którego Holmes określił jako sąsiada, nie chciał nic nam wyjaśnić. Stale odsyłał nas do mojego przyjaciela, toteż, gdy policja zaczęła badać dom, a ja uznałem, że nie jestem już tam potrzebny, pospiesznie wróciłem do posiadłości lorda de Nevre. Holmesa odnalazłem tam, gdzie go zostawiłem. Drzemał lekko na kanapie w bibliotece, więc, nie chcąc ryzykować, że ten się obudzi i zabroni mi przyniesienia lekarstw, zrobiłem to zawczasu. Wbiegłem szybko po schodach i już po chwili wróciłem na parter. Przyklęknąłem przy jego posłaniu i, przeciągając skalpelem przez jego pierś, rozciąłem lekką, bawełnianą koszulę, którą miał na sobie. Zobaczyłem czerwone ślady pazurów, które rozerwały jego ciało. Przez policzek przechodziły kolejne dwie pręgi, pamiątki po starciu ze zwierzęciem.

- A więc to dlatego spotkał tego psa taki, a nie inny los – szepnąłem, dłońmi delikatnie przesuwając po wypukłych ranach. Poczułem ukłucie żalu i winy. Holmes poszedł sam i został zaatakowany, podczas gdy ja siedziałem w ciepłym fotelu, sącząc drogą herbatę i czytając książki. Rękę przeniosłem na twarz mojego przyjaciela i kciukiem przeciągnąłem po jego policzku, ścierając przy tym nieco krwi.

- Złapaliście go? – zapytał niemal bezgłośnie. Natychmiast zabrałem dłoń. Holmes spróbował podnieść się na łokciach i usiąść. Przytrzymałem go za ramiona i położyłem na powrót na kanapie.

- Poczekaj chwilę, opatrzę cię – powiedziałem. Zawołałem służącą, która po kilku minutach przyniosła mi misę z ciepłą wodą. Holmes leżał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w sufit. – Może, korzystając z okazji, opowiesz mi, co się stało?

- Później, Watsonie. Nie mam ochoty powtarzać tego kilkanaście razy. Chciałbym wyjaśnić sprawę jednocześnie tobie i lordowi – odpowiedział, a ja kiwnąłem głową. Nie zamierzałem się jednak tak łatwo poddać. Brzegi ran przemyłem spirytusem. Natychmiastowa jego reakcja zmusiła go do wydania cichego okrzyku. Uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją.

- Bardzo mi na tym zależy, Holmesie – dodałem, wyciągając skalpel. Mój przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem.

- Dobrze już, dobrze, mój drogi. Tylko schowaj to diabelskie narzędzie – rzucił, wyjmując mi nożyk z ręki i rzucając go do pojemnika. – Opowiem ci historię punktu widzenia lady de Nevre, a ty później zadasz pytania. Tak?

- Zgadzam się, Holmesie.

- Pani Harper wyjeżdża z Ameryki wraz z ojcem i nieślubnym dzieckiem. Jej przyszłość nie rysuje się zbyt kolorowo. – Zakaszlał, a ja podałem mu szklankę czystej wody. Przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. – W Anglii, na jednym z przyjęć, na które zaprosił ją jej kuzyn, poznaje młodego, przystojnego i, co najważniejsze, bogatego mężczyznę, który wydaje się być oczarowany piękną amerykanką. Postanawia zataić swoje koligacje rodzinne i nie wspomina mu o ojcu i dziecku. Gdy bierze ślub z lordem de Nevre, wciąż boi się mu o nich opowiedzieć. Dopiero dwa lata później okazuje się, że wszystko może się wydać. Znajdują ją widma przeszłości. Ojciec chłopca zgłasza się do niej i grozi, że wyjawi jej tajemnicę. Żąda pieniędzy. Kobieta nie zgadza się na warunki mężczyzny. On sam, pragnąć uzyskać okup, postanawia zamordować jednego z jej najbliższych. Ojciec pani de Nevre ginie, następnego dnia wybiera się ona na pogrzeb. Tuż po nim spotyka się z szantażystą. Powraca z kilkoma drobnymi ranami i postanowieniem spełnienia żądań. Wyprawia więc służącą z pierścieniem, ale okazuje się, że jest to niewystarczający haracz. Pieniądze ze swojego konta każe przemieścić na konto Jonana Towarda. Następnego dnia okazuje się, że mężczyzna wcale nie zamierza przepuścić okazji do zarobienia większej ilości pieniędzy. Pani de Nevre dostaje list od syna, który prosi ją, by natychmiast spotkała się z nim w chatce, ale zamiast chłopca, znajduje tam Towarda. Zostaje złapana i przetrzymywana, a gdy wreszcie Jonanowi udaje się podrzucić żądanie okupu... wiem już wszystko – zakończył, opadając na poduszki. Oczy mu błyszczały na wspomnienie kolejnej wygranej, usta miał wykrzywione w uśmiechu, policzki natomiast blade, skórę niemal upiornie białą.

- Holmesie...

- Wiem, mój drogi, straciłem dużo krwi. Chyba czas stąd odejść, nie sądzisz? – zapytał, pochmurniejąc. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Znowu! – zaśmiałem się.

- Przecież za to mnie kochasz, Watsonie – rzucił, przymykając powieki. Po chwili jego oddech stał się płytki. Mogłem z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że był to najbardziej niezwykły, a jednocześnie najbardziej kochany człowiek na świecie.

***

Podejrzewałem, że Holmesa nafaszerowano w szpitalu czekoladą i posłużono wszelkimi innymi prostymi sposobami odbudowania czerwonych krwinek. Sam nie chciał się przyznać do tego, że można było go zmusić do czegokolwiek. Bo co, jak co, ale czekolady on nie lubił. Najbardziej niezwykły człowiek na świecie, bo jak tu nie lubić czekolady?

Tak więc gdy wrócił, zaszył się w swoim pokoju i nieustannie doprowadzał naszą gospodynię, panią Hudson, do szaleństwa, nie przerywając gry na skrzypcach. Doprawdy, ja też miałem tego dosyć. Postanowiłem porozmawiać z nim chwilę, równocześnie pragnąc na dobre zakończyć naszą poprzednią sprawę.

Cicho zapukałem do drzwi jego pokoju. Słysząc ciche „proszę", nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do środka. Jak zwykle ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Zatrzymałem się na moment i pozwoliłem moim oczom przyzwyczaić się do warunków w pomieszczeniu. Zrobiłem jeden krok naprzód. I kolejny. I później znów kilka. Zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak. Zdziwiony rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem, że wokół panuje porządek. Przynajmniej na środku pokoju, tam, gdzie stałem. Spojrzałem na Holmesa, który siedział w rogu, przeciągając smyczkiem po strunach. Nagle przerwał, aby po chwili znów wprawić dłoń w ruch, tym razem pozwalając skrzypcom wydawać bardziej wyważone, cichsze i zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze mojemu uchu dźwięki. Melodia często przyspieszała, stawała się głośniejsza, ale już moment później powracała do swojego stonowanego brzmienia. Nie przypominała niczego, co Holmes dotychczas mi prezentował. Podszedłem do niego i osunąłem się po ścianie, by usiąść tuż obok. Dźwięki zaczęły się nasilać, mój przyjaciel dochodził powoli do końca utworu i... urwał. Zamarłem i spojrzałem na Holmesa zawiedziony.

- Czemu... dlaczego przerwałeś? – zapytałem, wpatrując się w ułożone na jego kolanach skrzypce. Zapadła cisza. Dopiero po kilku minutach Holmes poruszył się i zdecydował odpowiedzieć.

- Bo nic dalej nie ma. Nie wiem, co jeszcze zagrać – odpowiedział rozbrajająco szczerym i bezradnym głosem. Także przyglądał się instrumentowi.

- Co to właściwie było? – Drążyłem, autentycznie zainteresowany tym, co stworzył. Spojrzał na mnie i wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. Zrezygnował w połowie drogi. Opuścił ją na podłogę i podniósł się.

- Nie wiesz, mój drogi? Nie domyślasz się? – spytał, przypatrując się swoim palcom. - Nie wiem, co dalej, bo to się jeszcze nie _zdarzyło_ – dodał i pomógł mi wstać.

- Historia? – Uśmiechnął się, słysząc odpowiedź. Pokręcił głową.

- Niedokładnie. Raczej nasza _znajomość_. Mógłbym wręcz uznać, że to nawet nie ona. Sądzę, że to _ty_, Watsonie – wyznał, odwracając wzrok. – Czy jest coś...? Oh, nie oszukujmy się, nawet ty nie przychodzisz do mnie bez powodu. Albo chcesz wywabić mnie na zewnątrz, jest jakaś sprawa dla mnie... lub po prostu masz jeszcze pytania.

- Nie... chociaż właściwie to tak. – Wskazał mi krzesło, a sam usiadł w drugim. Złożył ręce i oparł się wygodnie. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że lady de Nevre ma syna? Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie znajduje się chatka? Skąd wziął się ten „sąsiad"? Właściwie to nic mi nie powiedziałeś, Holmesie.

- Napisałem do Lestrade'a, spytałem sąsiada, a mieszka tuż obok posiadłości Lorda – powiedział, odpowiadając po kolei na wszystkie pytania.

- Holmes!

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Chciałem dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o pani de Nevre, więc poprosiłem naszego bystrego przyjaciela ze Scotland Yardu, by był tak miły i dostarczył mi kilku informacji o niej. Miałem swoją koncepcję, gdy wyszedłem na spacer tamtego dnia. Odwiedziłem kilka domów w okolicy i natrafiłem też na ten, w którym mieszkał Gunther Missygney. Okazało się, że jest zapalonym myśliwym i zna każdy kawałek lasu. Powiedział mi o domku na jego skraju. Opisał mi mężczyznę, którego widywał często w tamtej okolicy.

- Poszedłeś tam sam?

- Nie, pan Missygney uparł się, by mi towarzyszyć. I całe szczęście. Ten pies rozszarpałby mnie bez jego pomocy.

- Jak mogłeś go nie zauważyć? – zapytałem ze złością, co nie uszło uwadze Holmesa. Spojrzał na mnie karcąco.

- Miał przecięte struny głosowe – rzucił. Jego oczy miotały gromy, gdy wpatrywał się we mnie. – W przeciwnym razie nie umknąłby mojej uwadze.

- Holmes... – powiedziałem miękko. Pochyliłem się i położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu. Strącił ją.

- Żyję. Nic się nie stało. Następnym razem będę bardziej uważny. To wszystko... – Wstał. Popatrzyłem na niego błagalnie. Nie wzruszyło go to. Dał mi to wyraźnie do zrozumienia trzaskając drzwiami swojego pokoju. A później i drzwiami wyjściowymi. O tak, psu zdecydowanie się należało.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bardzo przepraszam, ale najpierw nie było mojej bety, potem egzamin DSD, a dziś znów bierzmowanie :D_

_W każdym razie, kolejny rozdział już napisany, czeka tylko na stempelek iskrzaka. Zapraszam na niego w tygodniu, może w czwartek?_

_Miłego czytania._

_Aha, skoro już piszę, to polecam:_ .com/watch?v=pNCfKGNmbXA&playnext_from=TL&videos=7N-lj3dYDdk&playnext=1

_Mój najulubieńszy Hatsonkowy fanvid._

_Ps. Błagam, nie bijcie! Niemalże brak kanonu :/ Ale wróci! Obiecuję!_

* * *

Holmes rozwiązywał kolejną sprawę. Rzadko bywał w domu, jeszcze rzadziej go widywałem. Właściwie praktycznie wcale. Nie powiedział mi słowa na temat nowej zagadki. Oh, nie wypowiedział do mnie chyba ani jednego zdania od czasu naszej ostatniej rozmowy. Nie sądzę, by miało to jakiś związek ze mną. Raczej jego dziwna, niemalże artystyczna natura nie pozwalała mu... odzywać się do najlepszego przyjaciela. Chyba nawet jedynego, chociaż to niezbyt mądre stwierdzenie. Przy rozległych znajomościach Holmesa był to daleko idący i zapewne niesłuszny wniosek.

Przebywanie w naszym wspólnym, pustym domu w samotności napawało mnie niemalże lękiem. Sama samotność działała na mnie przygnębiająco i nienaturalnie oddziaływała na myśli. Ściany przytłaczały mnie i wpychały głębiej w fotel. Musiałem wydostać się z marazmu, więc wybrałem jedyny, łatwo dostępny sposób, jakim było spotkanie z Mary.

Przepraszam. Nie _spotkanie, _ale _spotkania. _Spędziłem z nią cały tydzień, podczas którego miałbym pozostawać w domu bez towarzystwa. I... wiem, że zwariowałem.

Holmes mnie za to zabije. Właściwie nie jestem pewny, czy zdąży przed panią Hudson. A może nawet i ona nie będzie na czas. Możliwe, że to rodzice Mary pierwsi postanowią wysłać przyszłego zięcia do grobu.

Tak. Przyszły zięć. Zięć. Mąż Mary.

Właśnie wybieram się spisać testament i wybrać trumnę. Najlepiej podwójną. Holmes będzie skłonny zamordować z zimną krwią nas oboje.

***

- Holmes – powiedziałem z ulgą, gdy zobaczyłem, jak wchodzi do pokoju. Chwiał się nieco i oczy miał zamglone, ale był zdecydowanie z siebie zadowolony. Opadł na fotel. – Nareszcie... tak długo cię nie widziałem... – Przerwało mi jego zniecierpliwione machnięcie dłonią. Rozpiął płaszcz, kamizelkę i niemal rozerwał koszulę. Moim oczom ukazały się bandaże. Powinny być białe, całkowicie białe, ale widziałem na nich czerwone plamy krwi.

- Moje rany... jak widzisz, miałem pełen wrażeń dzień – rzucił, usiłując nie patrzeć na mnie. Żeby zająć ręce, złapał fajkę i sięgnął po zapałki. Wyrwałem mu ją z dłoni i wyrzuciłem przez okno. Westchnąłem sfrustrowany, kręcąc z niezadowoleniem głową.

- Nie ruszaj się. Za chwilę wracam – rozkazałem. Wchodząc po schodach, wciąż czułem wzburzenie. Odgarnąłem włosy i złapałem pierwszy bandaż, który nawinął mi się pod rękę. Szybko powróciłem do pokoju. Holmes wpatrywał się tępo w okno, za którym zniknęła jego fajka. – Nie rozpaczaj – dodałem.

- To była moja ulubiona... – poskarżył się. Spojrzał przy tym na mnie przenikliwie. – A jak tobie minął tydzień, mój drogi? – Prychnąłem. Po chwili zasępiłem się i powoli przyklęknąłem przy fotelu. Delikatnie zdjąłem mu płaszcz oraz kamizelkę i koszulę. Począłem odwijać bandaż.

- Właściwie... nudziłem się – wyznałem, ale on nie przestawał przeszywać mnie wzrokiem.

- Nudziłeś się sam, Watsonie?

- Nie. Mary była tak miła mi towarzyszyć, gdy ty biegałeś po Londynie w poszukiwaniu przygód – powiedziałem ze złością. Skończyłem odwijać bandaż.

- Aha... to... bardzo miło z jej strony... – Holmes był skrępowany. Przysunąłem się bliżej niego, by móc mocno i dokładnie obwinąć tkaniną jego pierś. Chuchnął w moje włosy, gdy te połaskotały go w policzek. Pochyliłem się, aby tego uniknąć. Trochę też po to, by nie widzieć jego wyrazu twarzy, w momencie kiedy...

- Wynajmujemy wspólnie mieszkanie...

- Już od jakiegoś czasu.

- Holmesie. Ja i Mary. Chcemy razem zamieszkać – wyszeptałem, udając, że bandaż się zaplątał i nie mogę podnieść wzroku. On... Holmes znieruchomiał.

- To... Watsonie, to wspaniała wiadomość... – Usłyszałem. Uniosłem głowę, ale zobaczyłem, że mój przyjaciel wpatruje się w ścianę. Jego kamienna twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Jedynie oczy...

- Holmesie... zrozum... – Rozpaczliwie próbowałem się wytłumaczyć. Co miałem powiedzieć? Odchodzę? Wpadaj kiedy chcesz? – Holmesie... proszę... – Popatrzył na mnie. Nie mogłem wytrzymać jego pełnego urazy spojrzenia. Ostatni raz obwinąłem bandaż wokół jego piersi i związałem go.

- Watsonie... jesteś pewien, że chcesz...

- Niczego nie jestem pewien. Po prostu... zwyczajnie nie chcę być sam... rozumiesz? – zapytałem z nadzieją, że wie, o co mi chodzi. Poczułem dotyk jego dłoni na policzku i wyczułem w nim wahanie. W jego oczach widać było rozterkę, tak, jakby stał na skrzyżowaniu dróg i nie wiedział, którą z nich ruszyć. Policzek palił mnie żywym ogniem, a ja pragnąłem, by wreszcie wybrał. Nie miałem pojęcia, jaki miałby to być wybór. Chciałem po prostu zakończyć tą przeciągającą się ciszę, pełną skomplikowanych niedopowiedzeń. I w końcu zdecydował się. Gdy zbliżał do mojej swoją twarz, byłem sparaliżowany. Kiedy na swoich ustach poczułem jego usta... wciąż pozostawałem nieruchomy. Bo ja już to kiedyś czułem. Jego dotyk był mi dziwnie obcy, ale jednocześnie niepokojąco znajomy. Ręka, którą przesunął na mój kark, przyciągnęła mnie do niego, mocniej przyciskając nasze wargi. Zgubiłem gdzieś swój rozum, on tą nieodzowną udawaną obojętność. Myślałem tylko, że... że nie pierwszy raz czułem... to ciepło...

Holmes odsunął się. Patrzył na mnie nienaturalnie niepewnie, oczy otulała mu jakby błyszcząca mgiełka. Policzki miał zarumienione, gdzieniegdzie mogłem dojrzeć czerwone plamki. Wydawało mi się, czy Holmes jeszcze nigdy nie był taki... Wstałem roztrzęsiony.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć, Holmes? – spytałem z wyrzutem, choć wszystko we mnie krzyczało: - Nie on, ja zawiodłem!

...nigdy nie był taki... piękny.


	11. Chapter 11

_Za betę dziękuję jak zawsze iskrzakowi. _

_Poza tym, strraszny rozdział. Następny już w produkcji. :D Świąteczna niedziela? Co wy na to?_

_Miłego czytania. _

* * *

- Nie zasługuję na Mary.

- Nie zasługujesz... – przytaknęło mi moje odbicie w lustrze, podczas gdy ja przechadzałem się przed nim w tę i z powrotem.

- Mary powinna być kochana. Ona na to zasługuje...

- Ona na to zasługuje... – powtórzyło odbicie, posyłając mi ponury, wymuszony uśmiech. Machnąłem bezradnie ręką. John po drugiej stronie pokoju powtórzył gest w tej samej chwili.

- Wariujesz, mój drogi Watsonie. Bezsprzecznie wariujesz – szepnąłem, opadając na twarde łóżko i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Wariujesz... – Słowo wirowało niebezpiecznie pomiędzy ścianami, lawirując wśród nienagannie poukładanych w sterty niedomówień oraz obłudy, szerokim łukiem zaś omijając prawdę i głos sumienia.

- Och, zamknij się – mruknąłem, rzucając jednocześnie w lustro pierwszą rzeczą, która nawinęła mi się pod rękę. Patrzyłem, jak na szkle powoli, niczym w zwolnionym tempie, wykwita długa, dzieląca taflę na pół, rysa. Rozległ się głośny trzask i odłamki posypały się na podłogę, wirując malowniczo w powietrzu. Westchnąłem. Czas na śniadanie, Watsonie...

***

- Czyżby coś się... stłukło, Watsonie? – zapytał Holmes, wyglądając zza swojej najnowszej gazety. Pokój wypełniony był zapachem mocnej czarnej kawy, którą mój przyjaciel właśnie pił. Było tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Jakby nic _wczoraj_ się nie wydarzyło. Pokręciłem zdezorientowany głową i usiadłem w fotelu. Do pokoju wkroczyła pani Hudson i podała mi tacę, na której znajdowała się filiżanka parującej i kojącej cieczy oraz talerz z jajkami na bekonie.

- Czy coś się potłukło? – Kobieta całkiem nieświadomie powtórzyła pytanie Holmesa sprzed kilku minut. Spojrzałem na nią rozkojarzony.

- Tak, tak. Dziękuję – wymamrotałem nieskładnie, odbierając od niej tacę i podniosłem porcelanę do ust, upijając kilka łyków kawy. Otrzeźwienie przyszło niemal natychmiast, a ja nie byłem pewny, czy to zasługa kawy, czy może twardej, szarej rzeczy, która wpadła do pokoju przez zamknięte okno. Po raz drugi tego dnia oglądałem niesamowity pokaz rozpadającego się szkła. Pani Hudson pisnęła cicho i wyszła do holu, a Holmes gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca i, nie zwlekając, wybiegł na ulicę. Wstałem i podszedłem do kamienia, który leżał teraz niewinnie na podłodze. Gdy go podniosłem, okazało się, że mieści się w zamkniętej dłoni. Spomiędzy moich palców wystawała mała, pożółkła karteczka.

_Zostaw Mary, wszyscy dowiedzą się o was._

_Nawet nie próbuj go informować._

Zamurowało mnie. Kamień wyślizgnął mi się z dłoni i upadł na podłogę, uderzając w nią głucho. Na schodkach rozległy się kroki i do środka wszedł Holmes. Spojrzał na mnie, a następnie na kamień, po czym szybko przerzucił wzrok z powrotem na mnie. Jego podejrzliwe spojrzenie niemalże wwiercało się we mnie, gdy powoli i ostentacyjnie chowałem kartkę do kieszeni.

- Watsonie, jesteś blady – powiedział z... niepokojem? Opadłem na fotel.

- To światło. Wydaje ci się, Holmesie. – Sięgnąłem po filiżankę w momencie, w którym pani Hudson weszła do pokoju i zaczęła sprzątać rozbite kawałki szkła. Wdała się przy tym w krótką rozmowę z moim przyjacielem. Holmes był wyraźnie wzburzony, bo gestykulował zaciekle, a jego głos przesiąknięty był oburzeniem. – Wiesz, kto to?

Holmes obrócił się gwałtownie w moją stronę, co widziałem jedynie kątem oka. Wpatrywałem się w ścianę, usiłując nie zdradzić zainteresowania. – Nie mam pojęcia, zdążył wtopić się w tłum, zanim wybiegłem z domu – rzucił nonszalancko, na powrót odwracając się do pani Hudson.

- On? A jeśli to kobieta? – zapytałem, tym razem spoglądając na mojego przyjaciela. Widziałem jedynie jego plecy. Pokręcił głową.

- Jeśli to kobieta, to było to wysoce nieodpowiednie zachowanie, jak na niewiastę. Poza tym, stosunek siły... – mówił, patrząc na mnie przez ramię i przyglądając mi się uważnie, jakby chciał spytać - _Co ukrywasz, mój drogi._

Nie zapytał. Właściwie nie zdążył, ponieważ pospiesznie udałem się do mojego pokoju. Oh, Holmesie, tak mi przykro.

***

Powróciłem do punktu wyjścia; siedziałem na łóżku, w swoim pokoju, patrzyłem na rozbite szkoło i nie myślałem. Przynajmniej się starałem, bo moje myśli były zbyt rozbiegane, bym mógł je poskładać. Mimowolnie przypomniało mi się mrowisko, w które ktoś wsadził długi kij. Mrówki wydawały mi się niemalże moimi myślami, pracowicie rozbiegające się w różnych kierunkach, by wrócić z powrotem, a później znów uciec gdzieś poza zasięg.

Jęknąłem głośno. Głowa pękała mi, gdy tylko próbowałem poskładać sobie wszystkie zdarzenia w logiczną całość.

- Co zrobić? Jak wybrać? Holmes, Mary... kto wysłał kartkę? – powtarzałem szeptem z nadzieją, że to pomoże mi odpowiedzieć na choć jedno z nich. Podskoczyłem, gdy usłyszałem cichy szelest pod drzwiami.

- Watsonie – powiedział Holmes, poprawiając koszulę, gdy otworzyłem drzwi mojego pokoju. Stał tuż za nimi, najwyraźniej... no cóż... podsłuchując. Czyżbym aż tak często mówił do siebie?

Zaprosiłem go do środka ruchem ręki, po czym zamknąłem drzwi i na powrót usiadłem na łóżku. On nadal czekał przy wejściu, obecnie wpatrując się w rozbite lustro.

- Siedem lat nieszczęścia – rzucił, przenosząc wzrok na mnie. Prychnąłem.

- Kto, jak kto, ale ty na pewno w to nie wierzysz, Holmesie. – Przyznał mi rację i usiadł w krześle za dębowym biurkiem, stojącym w kącie. Oparł się i założył ręce na pierś.

- Jak twoja... – zacząłem, ale mój przyjaciel mi przerwał. Ostatnio robi to bardzo często.

- Nadal chcesz... – Zawiesił głos.

- Wczoraj nic nie zmienia, Holmesie – stwierdziłem bezwzględnie. Naraz kartka w kieszeni wydała mi się raczej kamieniem, który kilkadziesiąt minut temu trzymałem w dłoni. Odwróciłem wzrok pod wpływem jego przeszywającego spojrzenia.

- Skoro tak uważasz – rzucił, podnosząc się z krzesła. Ruszył powoli do drzwi.

- Jutro – dodałem jeszcze, zanim wyszedł. On uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i przeszedł przez próg. – Holmesie... coś... zostawiłeś – powiedziałem, ale uśmiech na jego ustach poszerzył się nieco. Usłyszałem trzask drzwi, kiedy wpatrywałem się w biały pasek, leżący na moim biurku.

_Pierwsze litery, mój drogi._

_Mam nadzieję, że nie będą ci potrzebne._

***

Z ogromnym smutkiem stwierdziłem nieobecność Holmesa dnia następnego. Nie pożegnał się ze mną, za to pani Hudson niemalże zatopiła swój dobytek. Gdy odjeżdżałem dorożką, stała jeszcze, cała we łzach, na schodkach frontowych.

Myślałem, co zrobiłby Holmes, gdyby znalazł się w mojej sytuacji. Na pewno, nie wplątałby się w związek z Mary. I nie pozwoliłby się szantażować. Znalazłby szantażystę i... coś by mu zrobił. Oh, ale ja nie jestem Holmesem, nie mam nawet pojęcia, gdzie mógłbym zacząć śledztwo. To takie... deprymujące.

Dorożka zatrzymała się, a ja niechętnie z niej wysiadłem. Przy wejściu stała już Mary. Podeszła do powozu i zaczęła objaśniać jednemu z mężczyzn, gdzie dokładnie umieścić moje rzeczy. Wyminąłem ją i ruszyłem w kierunku domu.

- John! – zawołała, a ja odwróciłem się w jej stronę. Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. – Dziś przyszedł do ciebie list – dodała, podając mi śnieżnobiałą kopertę.

- Dziękuję, Mary – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej niepewnie. Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu.

- Wiem, że ci trudno. Poradzi sobie – zapewniła mnie. Jej słowa naprawdę mnie pocieszyły. Byłem jej wdzięczny.

- Wiem, Mary, wiem – westchnąłem, trzymając jej rękę w swoich dłoniach. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedziałem. Spojrzała na mnie ciepło.

- Idź już. To od niego. – Popchnęła mnie lekko w kierunku domu.

- Od Holmesa?

- Tak. Najwidoczniej nie może znieść godzinnej rozłąki. Swoją drogą, list przyszedł pięć minut przed twoim przybyciem – stwierdziła, śmiejąc się.

- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytałem. Mary zamilkła zdezorientowana.

- Ach... skąd wiem, że to od niego? – Przytaknąłem. – Przyniósł go jeden z tych chłopców, którzy tak Holmesa lubią – westchnęła. – Wydaje mi się, że zrobią wszystko, o co on ich poprosi. – dodała i jeszcze raz popchnęła mnie w stronę domu. – No idź! Musisz szybko przeczytać ten list! Holmes byłby niepocieszony, gdybyś z tym zwlekał.

***

Usiadłem na fotelu, zdecydowanie mniej wygodnym niż te na Baker Street. Przez kilka minut obracałem kopertę w dłoniach, aż w końcu zdecydowałem się ją otworzyć. W środku faktycznie był list, och jakie to do Holmesa niepodobne! Gdzie telegraf? Gdzie jedno krótkie zdanie? Gdzie rzeczowe wyjaśnienia?

Otóż nie ma ich. Holmes wysłał mi list. A treść... no cóż. Czy tylko mnie wydaje się ona całkowicie niedorzeczna?

_Uważnie wyszukuję akwizytorów garnków artystycznych!_

_Inaczej rewiduję ewidentnych nabywców emblematów,_

_w muzeum Ilustracji Egzotycznych śledziłem czeki i eskortę. _

A może ktoś zamienił mózg Holmesa z wyjątkowo zepsutą cebulą? Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Czyżby mój przyjaciel zwariował?


	12. Chapter 12

_Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam._

_To było gotowe już w sobotę, ale moja beta była nieobecna. A ona jest moim guru w kwestiach Holmesa i bez jej pieczątki nie mogłabym tego opublikować._

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

Mijały kolejne dni, cicho, bez żadnych wieści od Holmesa. Nawet pani Hudson ostentacyjnie ignorowała mnie, gdy mijałem ją na ulicy. Mary dzielnie starała się mnie pocieszyć, zająć czymkolwiek innym, ale wszelkie jej próby spełzły na niczym. Cały czas, choćby gdzieś w kącie głowy, ale zawsze, wspominałem list, który dostałem od mego przyjaciela. Pełna niedorzeczności wiadomość nieustannie znajdowała się w mojej kieszeni i wyciągałem ją kilka razy dziennie, by na nowo przeczytać te kilka niezrozumiałych wersów.

Mary nie pytała o nic, lecz gdy któregoś dnia, po moim powrocie ze spaceru, przekazywała mi drugą, identyczną do wcześniejszej, białą kopertę, nie wytrzymała.

- John, zdradź mi, co Holmes napisał? – zapytała, podając mi nożyk. Jednym szybkim ruchem rozdarłem papier i wyciągnąłem złożoną na pół kartkę.

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz także spojrzeć – powiedziałem z myślą, że jeśli list podobny będzie do poprzedniego, nic nie zrozumie. Stanęła u mojego boku i nachyliła się, by lepiej widzieć cienkie pismo Holmesa.

_Madryt_

_York_

_Chicago_

_Rzym_

_Ottawa_

_Florencja_

_Toronto_

_XVIII III_

Wpatrywałem się w kartkę z niemym zdumieniem. Czyżby Holmes postanowił napisać mi, jak miała się jego wycieczka dookoła świata? Spojrzałem na Mary. Ta miała zmarszczone czoło, najwyraźniej nad czymś się głęboko zastanawiała.

- John, czy mógłbyś mi przypomnieć, jak miał na imię brat Holmesa? – spytała, sięgając po list. Przeciągnęła palcem po spisie miast.

- Mycroft. Mary, czy ty...

- Spójrz, pierwsze litery tych wyrazów tworzą jego imię – rzuciła, znów wskazując na miasta. Powiodłem wzrokiem za jej palcem, znajdując tę samą, co ona zależność. Z kieszeni wyciągnąłem poprzedni list.

_Uważnie wyszukuję akwizytorów garnków artystycznych!_

_Inaczej rewiduję ewidentnych nabywców emblematów,_

_ w muzeum Ilustracji Egzotycznych śledziłem czeki i eskortę. _

_- _Uwaga! – przeczytała Mary.

- Irene w mieście! – dokończyłem, rozpoczynając marsz po pokoju. Więc do tego tyczyła się ta niewielka rada na pasku papieru. – Że też na to wcześniej nie wpadłem! Przed wyjazdem Holmes zostawił mi wskazówkę!

- Ale... chyba nie sądzisz, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie? – Mary patrzyła na mnie ze strachem, pobladła, ze ściśniętymi wargami.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To tylko... sposób, by wciągnąć mnie w śledztwo – skłamałem pospiesznie. Oczywiście, że gdyby nic mu nie groziło, sam Holmes przyszedłby mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi. Mary rozluźniła się nieco i objęła się ramionami.

- Więc idź, John. Idź do Holmesa, najwyraźniej cię potrzebuje – stwierdziła bez cienia urazy w głosie. Podeszła do mnie i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. – Uważaj na siebie – szepnęła mi jeszcze do ucha, pocałowała w policzek i wyszła z pokoju. Gdybym wiedział...

***

- Pani Hudson! Gdzie jest Holmes? – Mieszkanie przy Baker Street było puste. Zero wskazówek, liścików, śladów czyjejkolwiek obecności. Holmes musiał nie wracać tu, odkąd opuściłem nasz dom.

- Niestety, nie widziałam go, odkąd wyszedł w przeddzień pańskiego wyjazdu, doktorze – odpowiedziała mi kobieta, jednocześnie podchodząc do mnie i łapiąc mnie za rękę. – Niech się pan nie martwi – powiedziała. – Na pewno nic mu nie będzie.

- Proszę... przecież oboje znamy Holmesa – rzuciłem, zabierając dłoń. Poczułem, że w pięści zaciskam małą, szorstką kulkę. Pani Hudson odwróciła się na pięcie i podążyła w głąb domu.

- Powodzenia.

***

Wyszedłem z mieszkania i wsiadłem do dorożki. Otworzyłem dłoń. Leżała na niej kuleczka z papieru. Powoli i ostrożnie ją rozwinąłem, uważając, by jej nie podrzeć.

_MH d:g XVIII III _

Pokręciłem głową. – Holmes, jak ja niby mam to rozwiązać? – zapytałem sam siebie, z kieszeni wyciągając dwie poprzednie kartki. Pod spisem miast widniała ta sama rzymska liczba, co na wiadomości od pani Hudson. MH mogło oznaczać Mycrofta Holmesa. Dwie rzymskie liczby... osiemnasty marca! Tak! List przyszedł szesnastego, Holmes zostawił mi margines czasowy na rozwiązanie łamigłówki. D:g oznacza, że cyfry są jednocześnie i datą i godziną. Tylko gdzie? Gdzie mam spotkać jego brata? MH... MH... czy te dwie litery mogły mieć jakieś inne znaczenie?

Dorożka zatrzymała się pod domem, w którym mieszkałem z Mary. Wysiadłem powoli z powozu i, nadal wpatrując się w karteczkę, skierowałem się w stronę drzwi. Będąc w środku zawołałem służącą. Już po chwili siedziałem w fotelu z grubą księgą na kolanach. Przerzucałem leniwie jej kartki, tak naprawdę wpatrzony gdzieś w przestrzeń, zastanawiając się nad miejscem, które mogłoby być związane z Holmesem i mieściłoby się we wskazówkach, które od niego dostałem.

A może, choć raz, Holmes poszedł na ustępstwo i wybrał miejsce związane ze mną? MH? Czy to nie jasne, że chodzi o... MH?

***

Dla mnie MH było nawiązaniem do jednego z moich pierwszych, londyńskich pacjentów. Niestety, mężczyzna chorował na wyjątkowo wojowniczy i bolesny rodzaj raka, którego nie miałem nawet najmniejszych szans leczyć. Cierpiącego z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej pacjenta, biednego i starego, nie było stać na drogie, nowoczesne kuracje. Umarł w ciągu roku od mojej pierwszej wizyty. Dziś jego dom nadal stał pusty z powodu legendy, które były tak ochoczo rozprzestrzeniane w dużych i znużonych codziennością miastach.

Jednak z każdą upływającą minutą byłem coraz mniej pewny mojego wyboru. Cały czas spoglądałem na zegarek, który całkiem niedawno dostałem od Holmesa. Osiemnasta. Osiemnasta jeden. Osiemnasta dwa...

I drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się, poskrzypując cicho. Chwilę później do środka wszedł brat mojego przyjaciela. Wstałem i podałem mu swoją dłoń. Mężczyzna usiadł w fotelu, ja zająłem drugi.

- A więc?

- Tak?

- O co znów chodzi Holmesowi? – zapytałem pretensjonalnie. Natychmiast pożałowałem swojego tonu, gdy zauważyłem, iż Mycroft nieznacznie pobladł. – Czy coś mu się stało?

Mycroft pokręcił głową i wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, w której trzymał kolejny świstek papieru. – Do ciebie.

Wziąłem go i spojrzałem na niego niepewnie. Kolejna zagadka?

_Rz 10, 6_

_Któż zstąpi do otchłani?_

Spojrzałem pytająco na Mycrofta. – Nie pytaj, doktorze. Sprawdziłem każdy, nawet najmniejszy trop i nie doszedłem do niczego. Uznałem, że nie mam innego wyjścia, niż się z panem skontaktować... i wtedy dostałem kartkę od brata. Dzisiejsza data, godzina i miejsce.

Zaśmiałem się głośno. – Holmes prowadzi sprawę pod ziemią. To całkiem jasne, nie uważasz? – Mycroft nie podzielał mojego rozbawienia. Patrzył na mnie tak, jakbym był teraz jednym z tych pokręconych staruszków, których tak często można spotkać na ulicach Londynu. – O co chodzi?

- Od tygodnia nie mam żadnych innych wiadomości od Sherlocka. Żadnych wiadomości dla mnie, ani dla ciebie, Watsonie. Wcześniej meldował się dwa razy w tygodniu. A ta wczorajsza... karteczka, wyglądała, jakby przynajmniej od tygodnia leżała na moim progu. To jest jej odpis. W każdym razie, coś się stało. – odpowiedział grobowym tonem. – Ta kartka, to jego ostatnia. Kazał mi ją tobie przekazać jedynie w ostateczności.

Spojrzałem na wiadomość. Podziemia. Co Holmes chciał mi tym przekazać? – Czemu nic mi nie powiedział, nim zniknął?

- Doktorze, gdyby to było coś bezpiecznego, od początku byś wiedział. Najwyraźniej nie chciał cię narażać.

- Zawsze mnie narażał! Zawsze narażaliśmy się oboje!

- Może uznał, że po _ostatnim_ wypadku czas, by z tym skończyć...

- Przecież to było tak dawno!

- Znasz Sherlocka.

- Ale...

- Och pomyśl chwilę, - powiedział, a ja zauważyłem, że przeszedł na mniej oficjalną formę wyrażania się w moim kierunku. - skoro potrzebuje pomocy, to jak niebezpieczna musi być to sprawa? – spytał, machając na mnie ręką i podchodząc do okna. - Skoro kontaktuje się za pomocą zaszyfrowanych, nic niemówiących listów, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie musi się znajdować? Skoro czekał tak dużo czasu, by jednak prosić o pomoc, by wciągać cię i wystawiać na niebezpieczeństwo, to jak bardzo niebezpiecznie musiało się stać?

- Mycroft...

- Właściwie... nie prosił, bym przekazał ci ta kartkę. Chciał, bym to ja mu pomógł. Ale zwyczajnie nie potrafię. Watsonie, on tak bardzo cię kocha, że woli umrzeć gdzieś sam, niż pozwolić ci się narazić. Nie rozumiesz? – zapytał, odwracając się w moją stronę i poruszając mnie rozpaczliwym wyrazem swojej twarzy. Wstrzymałem oddech. Tak, Holmes byłby do tego zdolny. Poza tym, wtedy, gdy omal nie zginąłem, przysiągł, iż nie pozwoli, żeby cokolwiek stało mi się z jego winy. Wstałem, w dłoni ściskając karteczkę. – Bądź ostrożny, Sherlock nie wybaczyłby mi, gdyby tobie coś się stało – dodał, widząc moją gotowość.

- Niedługo wrócę z nim, Mycrofcie. O nic się nie martw.


	13. Chapter 13

_Cóż za ironia, nie wstawiałam z powodu pracy związanej z egzaminami, a tu się okazuje, że wstawiam właśnie w egzaminacyjny dzień._

_W każdym razie, krótko, Iskrzak stwierdziła, że zostawiła Doyla daleko, daleko, i że robię coś nowego. I że to horror. Ale co tam :D _

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

- Słucham? – Dobiegł mnie głos zza grubych, kościelnych drzwi.

- Czy mógłbym spotkać się z przełożonym? – spytałem i po chwili szedłem nawą główną w stronę okazałego ołtarza, obok którego znajdowało się wejście do zachrystii. Było bardzo ciemno, w kościele nie była zapalona ani jedna lampa, ani jedna świeca, żaden płomyk nie promieniał złocistym blaskiem, tak właściwym dla istoty ognia. Gdzież się podziała radość, wesołość, jasność, cechy uosabiające te żywe iskierki? Ogarnął mnie jeszcze większy mrok, miałem nawet przez chwilę wrażenie, że napiera on na mnie, niemal odbierając mi ostatni oddech.

- Filippe? To ty? – Weszliśmy do małego pomieszczenia, gdzie przy biurku siedział młody mężczyzna ubrany w sutannę. Chłopiec, który przeprowadził mnie przez kościół, odezwał się:

- Tak, proszę księdza. Ten pan chciał z księdzem porozmawiać. – Pusty wzrok mężczyzny zwrócił się w moją stronę.

- Tam stoi? – zapytał, próbując przebić mgłę zalegającą na jego oczach.

- Tak.

- Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności? – wtrąciłem się.

- Oczywiście. Filippe? Mógłbyś nas zostawić na chwilę? – Chłopiec ociągał się z wyjściem, lecz w końcu drzwi zamknęły się za nim i ciszę przerywały jedynie nasze oddechy i kapanie wody gdzieś w oddali. Otrząsnąłem się.

- Proszę księdza, nazywam się John Watson... czy zna pan Sherlocka Holmesa? – Przez twarz kapłana przebiegł cień niepewności. Tak, to musiał być ten mężczyzna. Holmes niechętnie dzielił się ze mną tajemnicami swych wcześniejszych osiągnięć. Twierdził, że jeśli mi wszystko opowie, jego praktyki bynajmniej nie będą mnie już interesować i zadziwiać. Jednak ta sprawa, pomimo upływu lat, nieustannie go denerwowała. Jeszcze na początku swojej działalności od starszego małżeństwa otrzymał prośbę znalezienia ich najmłodszego syna. Niedługo później odnaleziono chłopca na bagnach, gdzie błąkał się już przynajmniej tydzień. Niestety, dziecko zostało oślepione – to właśnie Holmesa nurtowało, chłopiec nigdy nie przyznał się, co stało się z jego oczyma. Marko, bo tak nazywał się syn zleceniodawców Sherlocka, twierdził, iż to Bóg nakazał mu wędrówkę po bagnach i to Bóg otworzył mu oczy na Królestwo Niebieskie, nakazując mu pozostawienie za sobą świata doczesnego. Nigdy później nic bardziej związanego z tradycją chrześcijańską Holmesowi się nie przydarzyło.

- Nazwisko tego pana wydaje mi się być znajome, ale niestety mam wrażenie, że nie będę panu mógł pomóc w niczym, co jest związane z jego osobą – stwierdził ksiądz i wstał. Widocznym było, że chce, aby odszedł. Cofnąłem się ku drzwiom z ociąganiem.

- _Któż zstąpi do otchłani?- _spróbowałem. Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- _Sprawiedliwość zaś osiągana przez wiarę tak powiada – _odrzekł. Podniósł dłoń i sięgnął przez biurko, starając się najwyraźniej mnie dotknąć. Zrobiłem krok do przodu.

- Czyli jednak zna pan Holmesa? – upewniłem się, ale kapłan tylko pokręcił głową i przyciągnął mnie bliżej.

- Szyfr Juliusza. Szóste przesunięcie – wyszeptał i pospiesznie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, – zwróciłem uwagę na pewność jego ruchów. Na Boga, przecież on był niewidomy! – zostawiając mnie na pastwę oszalałych myśli.

***

Nie podejrzewałem, że to wszystko mogłoby się tak skończyć. Holmes, jak mogłeś na to pozwolić?

Gdy drzwi domu otwierały się przede mną z cichym skrzypieniem, i gdy ogarnęła mnie bezdenna otchłań, nadal niczego nie podejrzewałem. Do środka wszedłem powoli, starając się nie robić zbędnego hałasu. Był środek nocy, Mary musiała już spać. Służba też nie byłaby zadowolona z późnej pobudki.

Z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegł mnie trzask. Chłodny powiew wiatru musnął moje ramię. Odwróciłem się w tamtą stronę i ruszyłem tam z ociąganiem. Sięgnąłem do klamki. Drzwi były uchylone, wydostawała się ze środka wąska smuga światła, bardzo nikła i ledwo widoczna. Wślizgnąłem się do środka i czas się zatrzymał.

Na stoliku stała niemal całkowicie spalona świeczka. Migotała słabo, z uporem starając się rozświetlić mroczny pokój. Ale to nie ogarek był tu teraz najważniejszy. Poczułem pod powiekami łzy. Zacisnąłem oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na martwe ciało. Podłoga zachlapana była krwią, podobnie jak ściana. W niej też utknęły metalowe resztki śmiercionośnego pocisku.

Spojrzałem na kobietę, leżącą bezładnie na ziemi. Jej piękna suknia, niebieski jedwab, był teraz karmazynowy. Wyglądał, jakby przesiąknięty krwistą farbą. Blada twarz znajomej wykrzywiona była w bolesnym, przerażający grymasie. Ten widok niemal ściął krew w moich żyłach.

Ogarnął mnie strach tak ogromny, że nie mogłem ruszyć się z miejsca. Teraz już nie mogłem nawet odwrócić głowy. Nie mogłem zamknąć oczu, by nie patrzeć w jej oczy, tak martwe, tak puste, jakby to była jedynie piękna lalka ze szklanymi źrenicami. Ugięły się pode mną nogi.

Padłem na podłogę obok niej, nie zważając na szkarłatną ciecz wokół. Ręce wsunąłem pod nią i podniosłem jej głowę, by była choć trochę wyżej - może na równi z moją – bo to było odpowiednie w tym momencie. Pochyliłem się, sprawdzając policzkiem to, co było oczywiste odkąd się tutaj pojawiłem. Kobieta nie żyła.

Otrząsnąłem się z ponownie ogarniającej mnie otępiałości i przyjrzałem jej się raz jeszcze. Kula trafiła w brzuch i przeleciała przez niego tworząc małą, ale niesamowicie bolesną ranę. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści na myśl, jak straszne musiała przeżywać katusze. Kobieta nie umarła od razu. Czekało ją piętnaście długich, ciągnących się niemal w nieskończoność minut. Piętnaście nieskończoności bólu.

Odgarnąłem jej włosy z czoła – kolejna rzecz, która była odpowiednia, którą musiałem zrobić w tym momencie – i przycisnąłem usta do jej marmurowo chłodnego czoła. Dość. Teraz czeka na mnie kolejne zadanie. Znaleźć tego cholernego Holmesa i powiedzieć mu, co myślę o jego gierkach, o jego problemach, o jego troskach. Wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, do czego dopuścił. Bo to na pewno był on. Jego wina, skutki jego działań, ale moja kara.

Wtedy w oczy rzuciła mi się kolejna cholerna karteczka, nieco zabarwiona czerwienią. Ochota, by ją tam zostawić, by jej nie dotykać, albo wręcz przeciwnie, wziąć ją i rzucić do ognia, była niemal nieprzezwyciężona. Ale czyż nie nauczyłem się przezwyciężać gniewu?

Zawyłem z wściekłości, ale i tak posłusznie po nią sięgnąłem, czując na policzkach ciepłe łzy. Świeczka wypaliła się do końca, ale w jej ostatnim wysiłku udało mi się zobaczyć treść listu.

_Tak mi przykro, Juliusz._

_TPL CNEQZP STPL_

_DV VTO CNEQZPZ IPLHPL_


	14. Chapter 14

_Przepraszam za opóźnienia, ale super fajne seriale nie wpływają dobrze na czas, który spędzam pisząc. Ponad to, koniec roku szkolnego do czegoś zobowiązuje. _

_I przepraszam też, że krótko. Chciałam dać wam coś wartościowego w jak najkrótszym czasie. Liczy się w końcu jakość, a nie ilość._

_I obiecują wziąć się wreszcie do roboty. W końcu powoli dobijamy do końca. Baardzo powoli, ale już widzę światełko na końcu tunelu :D_

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

Rozwiązując tę zagadkę, śmiałem się ze swojej niedawnej głupoty i krótkowzroczności. Kiedyś nie potrafiłem przeczytać pierwszych liter słów, które Holmes mi pozostawił, teraz niemal od ręki mogę podać sens niezrozumiałego ciągu liter, który znalazłem.

Dla jasności i klarowności moich dzienników, przytoczę mój tok rozumowania. Pewnym jest, że imię Juliusz, nawiązywać ma do niegdysiejszego cesarza Rzymu, Cezara. Mężczyzna ten, gdy jeszcze żył, wymyślił swoisty, bardzo prosty szyfr. Fraza „szyfr Juliusza" pojawiła się także w wypowiedzi przełożonego klasztoru, który odwiedziłem. Usłyszałem także słowa „szóste przesunięcie".

Szyfr Cezara polega na podstawieniu pod litery podstawowego alfabetu innych liter, zgodnie z kluczem. Jeśli skorzystamy z pierwowzoru alfabetu łacińskiego otrzymamy taki ciąg liter:

A B C D E F Z H I K L M N O P Q R S T V X

Sześć liter po „A" występuje „Z". Oznacza to, że w szyfrze, miejsce „A" zajmuje ta oto litera. Po przestawieniu wszystkich znaków otrzymujemy:

A B C D E F Z H I K L M N O P Q R S T V X

Z H I K L M N O P Q R S T V X A B C D E F

Wiadomość Holmesa brzmiała:

_TPL CNEQZP STPL DV VTP CNEQZPZ IPLHPL_

„T" w naszym szyfrze to „N" w prawidłowym alfabecie łacińskim. Podążając dalej tym tropem otrzymujemy:

NIE SZVKAI MNIE

TO ONI SZVKAIA CIEBIE

Z braku niektórych liter, Holmes musiał zastąpić je innymi o podobnym brzmieniu lub wyglądzie. Łatwo jest przekształcić wiadomość w bardziej zrozumiałą.

Na nic to wszystko. Nie zamierzam się zastosować.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, jak mało zrobiłem, by odnaleźć Holmesa. Kartka, którą dostałem od Mycrofta była zwyczajnie przedarta, bardzo ostrożnie z resztą, na pół. Wiem, że podświadomie od początku o tym wiedziałem. Więc co zabrało mi tak wiele czasu?

Nie spałem, nie jadłem, determinacja i wściekłość trzymały mnie na nogach i wciąż pchały z uporem na przód. Nie chciałem sprawiedliwości, nie chciałem nawet przywrócić _jej_ życia. Pragnąłem jedynie zrzucić winę za _jej_ śmierć na Holmesa.

I wykrzyczeć mu gorzką prawdę prosto w twarz.

- Mycroftcie, co jeszcze było na tej kartce? – zapytałem, gdy tylko drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując mi ogorzałą twarz brata Holmesa. Zdziwienie, które się na niej odmalowało, rozpaliło we mnie złość. – Dlaczego?

- Miało nie być cię w domu, Watsonie. Nie wiedziałem...

- Nie wiedziałeś? Uważasz, że to dobre usprawiedliwienie?

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że ona umrze, Watsonie. Nie pozwoliłbym na to...

Prychnąłem, jednocześnie otwierając ramieniem szerzej drzwi. – Proszę, pozwól mi tylko go odnaleźć.

Mycroft zawahał się i odsunął, wpuszczając mnie do środka. Teraz nagle, gdy to zrobił, zdałem sobie sprawę, że wściekłość i upór, które mnie determinowały, zniknęły bezpowrotnie. Stałem przed wejściem do domu i zastanawiałem się, czy nie chcę po prostu zrezygnować, odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść.

Zapomniałbym.

Stworzył rodzinę.

Byłbym niezależny.

Ale czy o tym właśnie marzę?

Poczułem na karku dużą, chłodną kroplę deszczu. Po niej nadleciała kolejna i następna, i następna. Pochyliłem głowę i zrobiłem krok naprzód.

Nie, to nie jest to, czego potrzebuję.


End file.
